Unconventional Reporting
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Mukuro and Fran are TV reporters. When they're scheduled to interview Bel, an adult-literature author, Fran is quick to irritate him to the point of resentment. B26 BelXFran yaoi
1. Chapter 1

As TV reporters, it was only natural that Fran and Mukuro spent a lot of their time in the TV station. It was also natural that they'd meet a lot of different people during their interviews – doing TV reports on things of a sexual nature always promised for their job to never get boring.

Mukuro, a twenty-five year old man, had been in the business for several years now. Fran, his custody after taking him in when his parents kicked him out for his sexual orientation, lived with him, and had only just started working alongside Mukuro.

Today, they were going to interview an author who made a living writing pornography. They hadn't been given many details except for their interviewee supposedly having anger issues and to watch what they say to avoid upsetting him.

Fran, being Fran, had replied back, saying the author should get off his period and stop being so sensitive.

Now, the two were sitting at the front of the station eating their lunch as they waited for the author to be introduced to them.

"What do you think of this one?" Mukuro asked before taking a bite out of the candy bar he was snacking on; he never had been a big eater.

"What do you mean?" Fran replied, poking at the salad roll Mukuro had made for him this morning before they left the house. "We haven't met him, and we don't know much at all."

"Kufufu~" Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes glinted with amusement. "You know what I'm talking about, little one. You're going to try and anger him, aren't you?"

Fran just shrugged, deciding he wasn't in the mood to eat. "Don't I seem to do that to everyone without even trying?"

Kufufu~ Well, that is true." The older male grabbed the salad roll and placed it back in the cooler bag, not wanting to waste such good food. "You should be careful of this one, though; the name we were given sounds familiar. If it's who I'm thinking of, they really _do _have anger issues."

"Is this supposed to deter me?" Fran deadpanned. "You know I don't mean to piss people off half the time."

"I know." Mukuro smiled down fondly at the boy, patting teal hair. "Just try not to say anything rude."

"How do you know of him?" Fran asked curiously, and then, in a joking manner, he asked, "Have you read his books?"

"Kufufu~" Mukuro closed his eyes as he smirked, raising a hand. "Guilty."

"Pervert."

"Like you can talk, little one."

The conversation was interrupted by one of their female co-workers coming over to them, a man with shaggy blond hair following behind. The man wore a black jacket over a purple and black striped shirt, and his black jeans looked rather tight on him, accompanied by very high boots that ended halfway up his thighs.

The first thing Fran blurted out, without even meaning to, was, "Why are you wearing stripper boots? Are you a stripper as well?"

The laid-back smile that was on the blond's face disappeared, replaced instead by an annoyed frown. His hands curled into balls by his side, and he spat out, "The fuck did you just say, you little shit?"

Mukuro was quick to intervene as the woman who had brought the other here quickly disappeared, leaving them alone; he had a feeling she was very uncomfortable being there while Fran was mouthing off again.

"I do apologise for the boy," Mukuro said calmly, moving to stand in front of Fran. "See, he has this disorder where he doesn't think before speaking. I am very sorry for any distress he may have caused you in his carelessness."

The blond snorted, turning his head up in a pompous manner. "See to it that he shuts his mouth."

"Yes, yes. Fran, please apologise."

"Why? It's not my fault he dresses like a stripper, Master." Fran's teal eyes looked up into Mukuro's face, his voice as sincere as ever.

The blond growled as he reached out in front of him towards the boy, but he was stopped by the taller male.

"Belphegor, right?" Mukuro asked, trying to ease the tension out of the air. He smiled as he received a nod, watching the man named Belphegor pull his hand back. "And you're twenty-six?"

"Yeah. I don't like being called Belphegor, though," the blond said. "Call me Bel."

"I've read some of your books, Bel," Mukuro was careful to draw all attention away from the teal-haired boy who just didn't know when to shut up. "You have a very realistic way of writing your novels. Are you imaginative, or…?"

"He's a stripper," Fran piped up again. His teal eyes fixed on Bel, an almost bored expression on his face. "He clearly writes from his own experiences, Master."

"You fucking little shit," Bel snarled. "I'll fucking kill you."

"Bel, please ignore everything he says," Mukuro said quickly, shoving Fran further behind him. "No – I'll take him out of the room and we can do the interview together. Please give me a moment."

Fran protested as he was dragged out of the TV station so that they were standing in the car park adjacent to the building.

"Master, I –"

"Little one, do you realise the trouble you're getting into by saying such things?" Mukuro raised a thin eyebrow as he stared down at the younger. "I'm sorry, but you're a liability right now. Please stay away so I can get the interview done without having to clean you up from the floor."

"He won't do anything to me," Fran said confidently. "His stripper boots probably won't let him run very fast to catch me."

Mukuro couldn't help but laugh. "Kufufu~ You're a good kid, little one – just let me handle this on my own."

Fran nodded, knowing the older male could be very persistent when he wanted to be. "Then I'll stay out here until you finish."

"Thank you, little one." Mukuro ruffled teal hair as he headed back into the building, ready to interview the blond.

Fran sighed as he sat down on the grass just a few feet away from him. He pulled out a few blades as he thought to himself, _He _was _pretty cute when he was angry with me, though._


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you making for dinner?" Fran stepped into the kitchen to stand behind Mukuro, standing on his tiptoes to see over the taller man's shoulder.

Mukuro gently pushed his charge away before turning his attention back to the pot on the stove. "Ramen, little one. Have some patience."

"Yeah, but you're cooking slower than an old granny driving on a highway." Fran moved to the dining table tucked away in a corner. "I'm really hungry."

"Well, you should have eaten your lunch," Mukuro scolded. "That's what I made it for."

Fran just shrugged, instead sprawling out on the hardwood. It was silent between them for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

_I wonder how the interview went today? _Fran sighed before he started scratching at a chip in the dining table. _He was really sexy. Shame Mukuro kicked me out, though - bet I could have made him even angrier with me. Maybe if I got lucky, I could have got him to angry-fuck me._

Fran's teal eyes looked up as Mukuro placed a bowl before him. He thanked the older man before he sat upright, pulling the bowl closer to him. "You never told me how the interview went, Master."

"Didn't I?" the blue-haired male laughed. "Kufufu~ It went fine. Why are you asking?"

"He was cute," the younger boy said nonchalantly. "You didn't happen to get his number, did you?"

"Now why would I ask for such a thing?" Heterochromatic eyes shone with amusement. "The last time I checked, I'm not attracted to blonds with bad tempers."

Before Fran could retort to this, Mukuro continued talking.

"Why don't _you _get his number?" The stronger male suggested, a hint of teasing in his voice. "You should really start going out and trying to get a boyfriend yourself instead of waiting for one to come to you."

Fran sighed at these words, hating to have this conversation with his father-figure. "Master, I've told you before; I don't like going out and socialising with people."

"If you want a boyfriend, it's something you're going to have to get used to." Rokudo's voice was gentle, knowing this topic was sensitive for Fran; the boy had never had a lover before, his social awkwardness preventing him from finding someone who liked him for him. "No one approaches you because you seem far too distant and withdrawn, little one. Work on it."

Fran sighed. "Fine. I'll try not to piss the blond off again if it will get you off my back, Pineapple-Master..."

"Fran..." Mukuro warned, hating the boy's cheek towards him. When the younger just shrugged, he sighed; sometimes it was difficult looking after Fran.

Changing the subject, Mukuro said, "I heard he lives not far from us, actually."

Fran perked up at these words, his teal eyes shining with just a hint of excitement. "Really?"

Mukuro nodded. "Lives down in that mansion with his brother."

"Can I go see him?" Fran's face was emotionless as ever, but Mukuro knew the boy well enough to know the excited undertone only just audible in his voice.

"Tomorrow, little one. It's time for dinner. Eat your ramen before it goes cold."

With a sigh, Fran did as he was told, his thoughts focused solely on the blond he had met earlier that day. _I hope he's going to be home tomorrow... Maybe I should get there bright and early before Mukuro wakes up and realises I took his car again..._

**~~Aforementioned mansion~~**

Bel let out a grunt as his climax spilt over his hand, his grip on his now-softening shaft loosening. He sighed as he wiped his hand clean on his jeans before he tucked himself back in, standing up to wash his hands in the adjoining bathroom. He had just finished writing one of the sex scenes for his newest novel, and he couldn't help but become aroused by his own writing - something that happened nearly every time he wrote one.

The blond was satisfied with what he had achieved for the night - both with his job _and _his hand - and decided sleep was sounding good.

_I wonder what that little shit from today is doing. _Bel growled to himself as he left the bathroom, not sure why he had even thought of such a stupid little shit. _No. I don't need to think about him - he pissed me off, and the next time I see him I'll stab him. _

Bel stopped entertaining the thought of the teal-haired boy from earlier, deciding that changing into his warm pyjamas was more important. He kicked off his jeans and chucked his shirt onto the ground, blending in with the mess that covered the blood-red carpet.

_Fuck, I'm tired... _Bel yawned as he slipped into his plain blue pyjamas, running a hand through his shaggy blond hair. _Jerking off takes too much energy these days... _

Bel moved towards the bedroom door, clicking the light off. He sauntered over to his king-size bed, throwing himself on top of the comforter. He relaxed as he slipped himself beneath the red silk comforter, closing his eyes as he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

**~~Later that night~~**

"_B-bel...!"_

_Bel smirked as he thrust harder and harder into his green-haired lover, the tiny body beneath him wrapped tightly around him. "You little slut. You like my cock in your ass, don't you?"_

_"Bel...!" the man's lover continued to whine, his hips rocking back and forth to meet Bel's thrusts. "H-harder...!"_

_"Yeah, you're definitely a slut." Bel leant down, biting at the boy's throat hard enough to draw blood. He lapped the red liquid up like a kitten with a bowl of milk, his hips moving in lazy circles. "Fuck you so hard..."_

_The boy's hand moved between their bodies, reaching down to stroke himself in time with Bel's movements. His walls were clenching hard against the blond's shaft, and with a loud cry..._

_"B-bel!" _

"F-fuck...!" Bel whimpered as his eyes shot open, feeling the unmistakable sensation that could only mean one thing - he had had a wet dream, and about that little _fuck _from the TV station.

"Why the fuck would I dream about _that?_" Bel sighed as he pulled his soiled sleeping pants from his body, chucking them on the ground. "It's not like the shithead's attractive, or anything like that - he's fucking annoying and offensive. I've have more fun stabbing him than I would fucking him."

_So why does my body disagree with my thoughts? _

Bel growled as he threw his pillow to the ground, frustrated that his body thought it was a good idea to have a wet dream about a fucking _bastard _of a teen.

"Fucking traitor!" Bel growled, pointing at his lap as if everything was _its _fault. "I may be bisexual, but I don't like that piece of shit - especially not after what he said about me being a _stripper. _Stupid body..."

Getting out of the bed Bel had happily been sleeping in previously, he made his way to the bathroom, wanting to wash off the filth he felt clung to his body because of that... that... that _frog. _

"Yeah, a fucking frog." Bel sneered as he threw his pyjama top into the corner of the bathroom. "That green hair... He looks like a fucking frog. Bet he's as slimy as one, too..."

With that in mind, Bel stepped into the shower, his tired mind trying to conjure up as many insults as he could about the boy - but he would never admit to _anyone _that he _knew _he wasn't as creative as that little shit...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry about not having updated anything within the past week; my cat was bitten by a snake and I had been too distraught to write. We brought her home from the vet yesterday, but she can still go downhill in the coming weeks, so if I abruptly stop updating again, that's probably what has happened and apologies in advance.**

Bel growled as he heard someone open his bedroom door, annoyed that his sleep was, once again, being interrupted. "Fuck off!"

"Ushesheshe~" A male, identical to Bel in every way apart from his hair which was more tame than the other's, stepped further into the messy bedroom. "You have a guest, brother."

Bel's eyes opened, his mouth set in a firm frown as he sat up. "You didn't tell them to go away?"

"Now, why would I do such a thing when my little brother hates nothing more than waking up in the mornings?" the older male sneered. "He's waiting for you downstairs."

"Fuck..." Bel growled again as he forced himself off the bed, glaring at his brother. "Hate you, Rasiel..."

"Love you, too, Bel," the other mocked before leaving.

Bel didn't bother to change out of his pyjamas, not caring enough for what anyone thought of him. He tread over the mess of clothes that covered his bedroom floor, tripping twice over high boots that lay in his path. He yawned as he closed his bedroom door behind him, walking through the corridor and over to the stairwell.

The blond looked over the guard railing and down to the front door, trying to see who his 'guest' was - and as soon as he saw that green hair, he knew he was pissed off.

"Stupid fucking frog... Can't leave me the fuck alone..." Bel muttered to himself as he traversed the staircase and stomped across the floorboard towards the boy who was waiting impatiently for him. "The fuck do _you _want, you little shit?"

Fran just blinked up at the blond, his body not moving an inch from where it stood by the white double doors. "..."

"Do you _want _to die?" Bel snarled, wishing he had brought down a knife or two to use on the annoyance.

Fran just shrugged. "I've been told that."

From behind the large archway which separated the living room from the front entrance,

Bel's brother - Rasiel - stepped out, his laughter resonating through the air.

"Who is this cute kid, brother?" Rasiel asked, his own hidden eyes sizing the boy up.

"He's _un_cute, and will be _leaving_," Bel replied.

"The dictionary doesn't define 'uncute' as being a word," Fran pointed out. "But I guess strippers don't have any need for vocabulary; they just have to look fuckable."

Rasiel laughed again, louder this time, while Bel fumed. "I don't think my twin is a stripper, but he _is _a bit of a whore."

"Fuck you!" Bel stomped his foot childishly against the floor, a pout crossing his face.

"So you're into incest, too?" Fran's face remained emotionless as his teal eyes darted between the 'twins'. "That's not surprising."

Bel snorted, his voice heavy with annoyance as he replied. "Siel, maybe - he's too vain to fuck anything without his own face. I wouldn't do anything with him, though; I'm not into incest."

"That's okay." Fran wasn't easily embarrassed - in fact, it was almost as if he lacked the ability to become so. As easily as it was to breathe, he could ask for sex - perhaps why the people he had asked for such a thing always turned him down, some more cruelly than others. "I only came here to ask for - hold on."

Bel was curious about what the younger could want for him, and he was actually finding himself rather annoyed by the fact that Fran's phone had to ring at that exact second.

"Master Pineapple," Fran greeted into his phone, his face expressionless despite the fact Mukuro's voice was raised loud enough for the twins to hear.

"Get yourself home this instant, little one," Mukuro reprimanded, worry dominating over the anger in his voice. "Didn't I tell you the last time you did this not to do it again? Driving my car around unlicensed... What if you have an accident?"

Fran blinked before he replied. "I only took it to go down the road, Master Pineapple."

"That's when accidents happen!" Mukuro snapped. "They happen closest to home!"

"If it makes you feel better, Master Pineapple, I was driving _very _carefully so I didn't get pulled over and get done for not having a license."

Rasiel and Bel, who were greatly intrigued by the younger's conversation, snorted.

"Not good enough!" Mukuro scolded. "You bring my car back right now or else I'll be ringing the police and telling them what happened! Didn't I tell you I would do that if you drove without my supervision again?!"

"Okay. I'll come back now so you don't pop a vein." Fran didn't wait for the other to reply; he instead ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"So, how old _are _you, anyway?" Bel smirked as he questioned the boy.

"Seventeen." With that said, Fran turned around and walked to the double doors, exiting the mansion without another word.

"He's too young for you, Bel." Rasiel laughed as his brother's face went red, able to see that his twin had a crush on the boy - even if the younger twin wouldn't admit it. He could read Bel better than anyone ever could, and the fact that the other blond showed even the slightest interest in Fran proved that Bel had a crush on him - Bel was the kind of person who couldn't give a damn about anyone but himself.

"Fuck you!" Bel spat again, turning around to stomp back up the stairs. "You're an asshole, Siel!"

"At least I don't want an illegal relationship!" the older twin called back, only to be met with the sound of a slamming door as

Bel barricaded himself in his bedroom.

******_Mukuro's_********_apartment~~_**

"How many times have I told you I worry about you, Fran?" Mukuro had calmed down once Fran had returned home, just glad to know the other was safe. "I've watched you grow up from a seven-year-old into the young man you are now - don't you think that if something happened to you, I'd be upset?"

"But, Master, nothing happened," Fran promised, drawing his attention away from the TV. "I only went down the road."

"What if a drunk driver came out of nowhere and hit you?" Mukuro frowned at this thought, standing behind the sofa Fran was lazing on.

"At seven in the morning?"

"You know what I mean, little one."

Mukuro moved to sit on the couch beside the younger. "Remember when you were little and I was your babysitter? Your parents were never home so we spent a lot of time together."

Fran nodded, not sure what the other was getting to. "What about it?"

"...Remember that time I got that phone-call? And I had to bring you to the hospital with me?" Mukuro's usually-bright eyes shone with sadness at this memory. "...We had to sit together for a while because my dear Nagi had been hit by that car..."

"..." Fran remembered this all too well; it had been the one and only time Mukuro had been upset. The man's sister, Nagi - or Chrome, as most people knew her by - had been hit by a car trying to save a cat. Ever since then, Mukuro hadn't been the same around vehicles.

"Sometimes, when you do reckless things like you did today, I can't help but worry that I'll have to sit by your hospital bed like I did with Nagi," Mukuro explained. "You're... important to me, little one."

Fran frowned, knowing that Mukuro was right. He reached out, letting his hand rest atop the older man's as a sign of comfort.

Mukuro smiled, turning his hand upside-down so that their palms rested against each other. He entwined their fingers together, relaxing.

Fran turned his attention back to the TV, knowing that Mukuro's train of thought had changed, but he didn't bother to pull his hand away; sometimes it was nice to be reassured that, no matter what, he would always have Mukuro here for him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is there anywhere you want to go while we're out, little one?" Mukuro glanced down at the list he held in his hands, reading off the things he had to do today. They were walking through the local shopping centre, deciding that getting lunch first would be the best course of action.

Fran shook his head. He was walking beside the older male, his eyes wandering all around him in curiosity; the boy was very inquisitive, always wanting to know the ins and outs of everything, and nothing fascinated him more than the stupidity random people displayed around him.

"Well, then, off to the food court we go." Mukuro slipped the list back into his pocket, quickening his pace as he followed his nose to said area. "What would you like for lunch?"

The boy shrugged. "Hamburger, I guess. Heavy on the pineapple."

Mukuro's usually-soft eyes narrowed at these words before he reached out and slapped the younger across the back of the head, knowing Fran was trying to get on his nerves.

"Well, you go eat... _that..._" Mukuro's nose scrunched in distaste at the thought of pineapples, "...while I go get some tofu."

The blue-haired man gave his charge money before walking away towards one of the tofu shops. The exchange between he and the worker was quick as he handed over the money and received his food in return. He found an empty table in the middle of the food court and sat down at it, waiting for Fran to come back.

_What's taking him so long...? _Mukuro glanced towards the shop the boy had gone to, noticing that Fran was the only customer there. _It shouldn't take this long for a hamburger... Unless he's messed up his Japanese again._

Mukuro laughed to himself at the thought, knowing that Fran - as a native French boy raised in Italy before moving to Japan - often muddled the four languages he knew; French, Italian, English and Japanese.

_Well, the only way for him to learn is to leave him in the deep end of the pool. _

Mukuro watched Fran carefully as he ate, knowing the younger could handle it - it was just a matter of letting him fight his own battles instead of sheltering him as his parents had done when he was younger.

It took only a minute longer before Fran was given the food he had wanted and made his way over to Mukuro. When he sat down, the older man just smirked at him.

"What took you so long?" Mukuro's voice held a playful tone.

"They don't speak French, apparently." Fran unwrapped his burger, not sparing a glance for his guardian. "Nor Italian, and only a little English."

"What did you say to them?" "They said they had to refill the stock of pineapple, so I cussed at them." Fran shrugged. "And then when they finally gave me my order, I got my currencies confused. Not a big deal."

"Kufufu~" Mukuro took another bite of his tofu before replying. "Haven't I told you to watch your language?"

"Languages, Master," Fran placidly corrected. "Languages."

"Yes, and I understand all four of which you speak," the older male threatened. "You can't pull one past me when I taught you three of your languages."

"Well, what have we got here?"

Mukuro and Fran looked up when someone spoke from beside them. They found Rasiel and Bel standing by the table, the older twin grinning while Bel pouted and crossed his arms against his chest.

"It's the cute boy from the other day, brother." Rasiel pointed at Fran is if to confirm his point. Turning to Mukuro, the blond asked with a serious voice, "Can we keep him?"

Mukuro blinked before remembering whom he was talking to. He chuckled to himself as he shook his head. "I'm afraid if I did that to you, you'd be bringing him back to me within half an hour."

"Don't want him..." Bel muttered, turning his head to look anywhere but at the younger males. "Not coming home..."

"Now, don't be a spoil-sport, brother," Rasiel cooed. He reached out, pressing his palms against Bel's cheeks as he turned his twin to look at Fran. "Wouldn't it be good to finally settle down?"

"He's a little shit," Bel spat angrily.

Fran raised his hand like a little kid wanting to ask the teacher a question. He pointed down to himself as three sets of eyes turned to him, his expression as blank as ever. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No!" Bel shouted, his tone drawn out like a toddler throwing a tantrum. He stomped his foot as he turned to his brother, frowning. "The prince doesn't want a stupid frog like him! You can't make me have him, Jill! I hate you all!"

Rasiel just laughed as he reached out, putting his hands on the younger's shoulders as he tried to soothe his temperamental twin. "It's okay, Bel; no one's making you do anything."

Mukuro could see that Bel's shouting had drawn the attention of the many people around them, the once-loud chattering all but disappearing in favor of watching the younger twin.

"I wouldn't mind if he fucks me." Fran was oblivious to the way all attention had now turned to _him. _"I don't care if we date or it's just a one-night stand; he can fuck me."

Bel shouted something inaudible at the teal-haired boy before he stomped away, his body tense from anger. Rasiel just laughed again, waving at the two younger males before he chased after his brother.

Mukuro just sighed, dropping his face in his hands for a few seconds. "Did anyone ever tell you you're as blunt as a psychopath?"

"But it's the truth, Master." Fran picked up his abandoned hamburger, observing it for a few seconds. "I don't care what happens after - I just want to have sex with him."

"That's not a good outlook on things, little one." Mukuro muttered.

"Oh, yeah; Master, I'm out of lube, and I need condoms." Not even a hint of embarrassment crossed Fran's face at these words.

"What? I get why you need lube, but why _condoms? _You don't sleep with anyone!" Mukuro felt as if he were embarrassed enough for them both, having this conversation with the boy. "You're a _virgin!_"

"Yeah, but I won't be soon." Fran poked at his half-eaten food, deciding he was full already. "I'm going to make Bel angry fuck me. Bet it's possible with his temper."

"You devious little brat..." Mukuro chuckled. "I think he might sooner kill you than sleep with you, little one."

"It's worth a shot."

"What do you see in him, anyway?" Mukuro stood up, taking his food and Fran's leftovers to the can. He came back with one of the cloths, wiping down the table. "I never took him for your type."

Fran just shrugged. The truth was, he had never really felt much for anyone except Mukuro before. He loved Mukuro like his father, appreciating the fact that the man had done more for him than his parents had ever bothered to do. Maybe when he was younger and his hormones had started developing, he had wondered what it would be like to be boyfriends with Mukuro - too young to understand the concept properly, and still viewing him as his best friend.

But even when Fran went out trying to bring someone home, or go back to their place, he had felt nothing but the overwhelming need to get off caused by his overactive imagination and teenage hormones. With Bel, something was different, but he didn't know what - was it the fact that, for the first time in his life, he felt _okay _about the thought of being in a relationship? That he may be okay with more than just one-night stands?

Deciding not to think on it too much, Fran stood up and followed behind Mukuro, knowing not to think about Bel in public lest he be left with a... _very _noticeable problem.

~~XX~~

"You're a bitch, Siel." Bel stared out of the passenger window as Rasiel drove them home. "Why do you always have to interfere with my life?"

Rasiel laughed. "I was just giving my little brother a little push into acknowledging his feelings."

"But you _always _do stupid shit like that!" Bel shook his head. "Why can't you just leave me alone with my feelings?"

"I know you want him." Rasiel's voice was softer at these words, though his attention was still divided on the road before them. "You just don't let anyone in anymore. That's your problem."

"It doesn't matter if I want him or let anyone in; I'm perfectly fine with my hand, Siel. It's been that way for a while now."

"Yeah, but it shouldn't have to be." The older twin stopped the car at a red light before reaching out to run his hand through Bel's silky locks. "My little brother should be happy with someone else. Why have you stopped dating?"

"Because my shitty older brother always makes it his business to get involved with my relationships, and then they leave."

"I only did that because they weren't right for you, Bel." Rasiel sighed. "They hit you and yelled at you. Granted, you did the same back to them, but I refuse to let my brother be with someone who doesn't love him. Only _I _can be an asshole to you."

"What makes you think the frog would be different?" Bel scoffed at the thought.

"Because he's a _kid, _Bel." The stronger blond started moving the car again, following behind the vehicle in front of him. "He's going through hormones, but he's _calm _about it. That's what you need in your life; _calmness._"

"Whatever - you're not my relationship therapist."

Rasiel laughed. "I guess not. But I say you should go for this one - he's obviously interested."

"Why? So you can fuck it up for me, just like every other relationship I've been in?" The younger male snorted.

"If you give the kid a chance, I promise I won't interfere." Rasiel smiled softly. "Besides - I like that kid. He's cute."

Bel was silent as he stared out of the window, not wanting to look at his brother. It was _his _life and _his _relationships, and _he'd _do something about it when _he _was ready to.


	5. Chapter 5

When Fran woke up the next afternoon, he walked out into the living room to find Mukuro and two of his friends gathered in the living room. It didn't look like anything important was happening, so the boy sat down on the couch, stifling a yawn with his hand.

"Morning..." Fran muttered, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"'Morning'?" The blond male Fran knew as Ken snorted. "It's one-thirty in the afternoon, you stupid brat."

"Shut up, dog-breath." Fran reached out to grab the TV remote that sat on the coffee table in front of them. "It's too early to listen to your stupid speech impediment."

Just as Ken opened his mouth to argue back, he was stopped when his friend laughed.

"Kufufu~ He's a teenager, Ken." Mukuro chuckled. "Leave him be."

Ken stuck his nose up in the air while his dark-haired friend, Chikusa, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you always argue like a child?" Chikusa was quiet as he spoke, but Ken could hear the scolding in his voice.

Fran ignored the two older males, turning instead to Mukuro. "Is there any chocolate milk left?"

"Of course." Mukuro stood up from the couch, leaving his bickering friends behind as he walked into the small kitchen connected to the back of the living room. He hummed as he poured his charge a drink, trying to remember what it was that he had to tell the younger - he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but he knew it was important.

It wasn't until the older male was handing Fran the glass did he recall what he wanted to say.

"Oh, Fran." Mukuro took a seat next to the boy, blocking out his two friends' little argument. "Rasiel came over last night. He asked if you would be interested in having dinner with them tonight."

Fran blinked before he looked at the blue-haired man. "Huh?"

"You heard me, little one." Mukuro smiled gently as he continued talking. "Do I need to take you there or will you walk?"

"Can you take me?" Fran's eyes sparkled with excitement, a rather nice change from their usual blank look. "It's cold."

"Of course. Now go have a shower and I'll make you some lunch." Mukuro patted teal hair in affection before he turned back to his friends.

Chikusa, who had heard the exchange, waited until Fran had left the room before he spoke; he knew full-well the boy didn't have any friends and only ever left the house with Mukuro, either to go to work or for shopping. "Where's he going?"

"Well..." a grin crossed Mukuro's face, "...if it all plans out right, he will be on a date."

"Him?" Ken's nose crinkled in distaste. "Dating?"

"Leave him be, Ken." It was rare for Mukuro's easy-going personality to be replaced by one of aggression, but when it came to protecting Fran, he would do anything and turn on anyone - that was just how much he loved the boy. "He needs this, just like how you need a bath."

"He's married to his hand, Mukuro-sama." Ken would have said more, his dislike towards Fran showing, but he was silenced by Chikusa shoving a bag of potato chips in his hands.

"Eat those and be quiet," the lanky male scolded.

"Hmph." The blond opened the bag of chips, leaving the other two to finally converse properly.

All three of them tried to pretend that they couldn't hear the moans coming from the bathroom.

~~XX~~

"Brother?"

Bel looked up as his bedroom door opened. He growled, hating when his twin would just waltz in unannounced. "What, Siel?"

"Just letting you know that we will be having a guest for dinner." The smile Rasiel donned may have seemed placid to an outsider, but Bel knew his brother well enough to know that the older male was a calculating, malicious bastard and there would be a whole other story to that smile apart from the 'we're having a guest'. "I expect you to be on your best behaviour."

"Since when do we ever have guests?" Bel placed the laptop he had been holding onto the bed next to him. "There's no one in our lives, Siel. Why can't you just accept that? We're alone, and we always will be alone."

"Brother, that's not true, for we have each other." Rasiel ventured further into the room, coming close to his brother. He reached out to hug the younger, but he was stopped by the knife Bel held out in front of him - he knew his twin wasn't afraid to use it as he had already been to the hospital numerous times for wounds inflicted on him by his own brother.

When the older brother spoke again, it was in a cold voice laced with hurt. "Or, we _would _have each other if you wouldn't shut me out all the time."

"I don't want you." Bel shrugged as he slipped the knife back into his pocket. "I don't want _anybody. _I like being on my own."

Rasiel, who _did _love his brother, despite the way he treated Bel, hated hearing this - he knew it wasn't true and that Bel was just as lonely as he was; brothers who had been abandoned at birth by parents who didn't want them, only to bounce around orphanages and foster homes until they ran away, sick of the abuse - throughout it all, the only ones they had had was each other. Even now, living off Bel's earnings as a writer, it was still that way; lonely and abandoned by the world around them.

"Sometimes I wonder if that's how you _really_ feel..." Rasiel muttered. "All those relationships you've been in... Abusive and cold. There was never any love in any of them; just sex. You _do _need someone by your side - for _more _than just the physical aspect."

"Leave me alone. I'm working."

"That cute boy is our guest for tonight, brother." Rasiel sat down on the bed side Bel, looking at what the other was writing. He laughed inwardly as he noticed his brother was writing another sex scene, and the bulge straining against the younger's pants gave the rest away.

Bel looked back at his brother, frowning. "What? Why'd you let _him _come here?"

"Because you need him. I spoke to his guardian. His guardian is happy for whatever to happen between you two. So you can date him or fuck him or whatever it is you need from him."

"I want to gut him." Bel ran a finger along the blade hidden in his pocket. "Can I?"

"Shesheshe~ No, brother. Not that. Give him a chance. He sounds like a really good kid."

Bel sighed. "If it will get you off my back..."

"Good Bel." Rasiel patted his brother on the knee, glad to have the younger agree - now if he could just make sure Belphegor keeps his word...

Bel watched as his brother left the room before he turned his attention back to his current chapter. He was re-reading everything he had written so far, and he had just unzipped his pants to let his imagination run wild when he came across two errors in one of the paragraphs.

This chapter was for one of his homosexual novels, and though it was set in a third-person point-of-view, Bel had just noticed he had accidentally used first-person. The second error was he had used the wrong name for the character on the bottom. Instead of the character's name, he had replaced it with Fran.

Reading over the paragraph in horror, Bel found it, in a complete sentence, read; _I loved hearing his moans, and the whimpers he made just for me. There was nothing I loved more about __Fran__than fucking him. _

Highlighting the paragraph, Bel quickly hit backspace. He didn't know why, but having read that sentence again in his mind, he couldn't get the images of him fucking the frog out of his head - and it made him hornier than anything else ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

When Fran rang the doorbell at eight o'clock that night, he waited impatiently for someone to open the door; the night air was rather chilly and he was excited for dinner, hoping to pull off a few charms and weasel his way in to Bel's bed.

It didn't take long at all for the one of the two huge front doors to be opened. Rasiel beamed down at Fran, opening the door further to give the younger room to enter.

"I'm very pleased you could make it." Rasiel closed the door behind them, leading the small teenager through the front entrance, past the living room and into the dining room. For such a huge mansion and all of its space, Fran was in shock to find that the twins' circular dining table was so small, only four chairs could fit - shouldn't they have this huge table built for twenty people or even _more, _just like in the movies...?

"No friends?" The teal-haired boy blinked up at his host, waiting for the reply.

The older twin laughed, taking no offence to this question - how could he be offended when it was the truth, after all? "You can say that. It's just me and my brother. You're the first person we've ever dined with."

"What about your parents?" Fran found this hard to believe; how could two brothers eat with no one but themselves? Surely there had to be at _least _one other person there?

"Never had any." Rasiel shrugged, still smiling. Fran just nodded, understanding he may have hit a sensitive topic - he could be a real brat at times, but even _he _understood that some topics were taboo. "Do you like Italian style food, Fran?"

"My Master is Italian," Fran pointed out. "I don't really have a choice on if I like it or not."

"Are _you _Italian?" The blond questioned as he lead his guest over to the dining table. "You don't look it."

"I'm French. I just lived in Italy for a while before I moved here with Master."

"We lived in Italy for most of our lives. We moved up here once Bel started making money. It was a nice change. Wait down here while I call Bel down."

Fran did as he was told, looking around the dining room. It was huge, glass doors off on his right leading out to the verandah. The white walls were blank, the only decorations being a few potted plants placed in the corners. The chandelier that hang above them was big, lighting the room with the help of the moon's rays that filtered in through the glass doors and windows. The fire place that crackled away on the far side of the room made shadows dance along the wall.

_They have it really good here. _Fran started tapping the hard wood of the table, wondering if dinner had already been cooked. _It's a shame they have all this space but no one else to share it with. Don't they get lonely? I've never even seen so much as a hint of them having servants. _

"Stupid frog."

Fran turned to look at the door leading in to the dining room, coming face-to-face with a frowning Bel. He just shrugged before replying with, "Stripper."

"I should slit your slimy throat," Bel snarled, approaching the dining table warily.

"But I shower," Fran rebutted. "I'm not slimy. You must be getting my skin confused with your hair. Do you even wash it?"

"Oi!" the younger blond's frown grew. "I take perfect care of myself! I am a prince, you know?"

"Yeah - Prince Self-Appointed." Fran rolled his eyes.

Rasiel, who had just walked into the dining room seconds before, laughed. He was carrying a silver platter laden with three plates of what appeared to be spaghetti. "Brother, are you still going on about that stupid game we played when we were kids?"

"It's not a game, Siel!" Bel argued. "It's true! I really _am _a prince!"

The slightly taller twin sat one of the plates down before Bel before reaching out and patting said brother on the head gently. He laughed when his hand was swatted away violently, turning to Fran.

"He thinks he's a prince because I told him we came from royalty when we were really young, shesheshe~" Rasiel placed the last two plates down on the table and discarded the platter in the middle. "He was so gullible back then. Still is."

"So he _is _as stupid as he looks." Fran nodded, picking up the cutlery that had been set on the table before his arrival. "That explains a lot."

"Oi!" Bel - who Fran had just now noticed hadn't been given a knife for the bread rolls and butter that sat on the side of the spaghetti - picked up the fork next to him, raising it in a threatening manner. Fran just blinked, not scared in the least. "I'll kill you both!"

"Hush, and eat your dinner before it goes cold."

Rasiel disappeared out of the dining room once more after having said he was going to bring out the drinks for their meal, leaving Bel and Fran alone together.

"You're nothing but a stupid frog." Bel stabbed his spaghetti violently, leaving his fork turned upwards as he crossed his arms against his chest. "I don't see why Rasiel wanted to invite you for dinner - it's fine with just us; we don't _need _anyone else."

"I'm guessing with an attitude like that, that's the reason your brother is slaving after you to feed you."

Fran shrugged. "I wouldn't want to work for an egotistical jerk like you, either. The least you could do is bring in the drinks so Rasiel can eat his dinner instead of him running around so that you're happy."

Bel stuck his nose up in the air, snorting. "I don't have to do _shit, _you toad. You can't just come in here and tell me what to do in _my _home."

Fran, who had been taught better than to disrespect someone's hospitality towards him, shut up. He knew Bel had a point, but he could also see how hard Rasiel was working to make sure his brother and guest were both happy and comfortable. He knew Mukuro did the same thing as the older twin, and that was why Bel's lack of caring got to him - it wasn't easy doing everything by yourself. The boy at least helped around the house instead of mooching off his guardian, the complete opposite of what the younger blond was doing.

"Finally, you've shut up." Bel waited for a response but, when there came none, he instead grabbed his fork and started eating.

Fran grabbed his bread roll and the butter knife that sat in front of him. He cut the roll open before grabbing the tiny packet of butter, dipping his knife in to spread it around on the inside of the bread roll.

"Sorry I took so long, boys." Rasiel had come back into the dining room, carrying a bottle of wine and a jug of coke. There were three glasses held in the crook of his arm, and Fran could see how he was fighting not to drop anything. "I dropped a glass in the kitchen and had to clean it up."

Bel just grunted in response, paying no more attention to his brother. It was Fran who dropped his food back onto the plate and stood up, helping his host get everything to the table - Mukuro had taught him well to never ignore someone who needed help, and the boy was thankful for the important life lessons he had learnt from his guardian.

"Thank you, Fran." Rasiel put the wine bottle and the jug on the table while Fran grabbed the three glasses, setting them out in front of everyone. "You're a good kid."

"My Master used to scold me if I let him struggle." The boy sat back down in his seat, pouring himself a glass of coke while the twins worked on the wine.

"So, Fran," Rasiel started, making small talk in hopes that his brother would calm down; it was no secret Bel hated company. "Mukuro is not blood-related to you, is he?"

Fran shook his head as he started eating his spaghetti. "No. He was my babysitter when I was seven. When I came out to my parents, they kicked me out. I didn't have anywhere to go, so Master took me in."

"What about school?" Rasiel tilted his head in curiosity. "You're working with Mukuro at the TV station, right?"

"Yeah. I left school early."

"How come?"

Fran shrugged. "I hated school. Master said I could drop out as long as I got a job, so I left and became his apprentice."

Rasiel knew this wasn't going the way he wanted; he was genuinely interested in getting to know Fran, but he wanted Bel to participate as well - the younger twin had done it before, and he should do it again.

"Ever had a boyfriend before?" Rasiel's obscured eyes darted over to his brother, noticing the way Bel visibly tensed at this question.

"No." Fran continued talking calmly, not a hint of embarrassment. "I masturbate a lot, but that's it. I'm still a virgin."

Bel snorted again, finally taking part in the conversation. "Sucks to be you. I sleep with people all the time. Hell, I even lost it when I was thirteen."

"No, what you mean to say is that you _used _to sleep with people all the time," Rasiel corrected. "It's been a while since you've had sex."

"He can have sex with me," Fran inputted. "I'll suck you off, too, Bel - anything you want."

Rasiel looked to his brother, an amused smile crossing his face. "Well? What's your answer, brother?"

Bel was silent for a while as he thought things over. He knew he was lonely, and he _was _rather horny. Surely a one-night stand wouldn't hurt?

But if the kid kept coming back after that? ...Ah, fuck it - he'd handle that situation when it came to - fucking someone he'd just met could almost be a hobby of his.

"If you can give me a half-decent blowjob, I'll fuck you." Bel lifted a hand, gesturing for Fran to come close. His other hand worked the buttons on the crotch of his pants before reaching in and pulling his half-hard shaft out through the slit in his pants and boxers.

"Brother, it's dinnertime," Rasiel scolded. "There's a time and a place for this."

"Fuck up, Siel," Bel growled. "I'm horny."

Rasiel sighed as he stood up, gathering his plate and bottle of wine. "Don't expect me to clean up after you this time, brother."

Fran stood up from his seat, walking over to Bel. He eyed the hardening arousal with curious eyes, having never seen another one in real life before - he had spent countless hours watching porn on his laptop, but he had never been so intimate with another male before.

"I've never done this before." Fran knelt before the man, reaching out to grip the base of Bel's erection.

"Don't care." Bel grunted, reaching out to grip teal hair. He pulled the younger close so that he could feel Fran's hot breath against himself. "Just get on with it."

Fran didn't need to be told twice; he stuck his tongue out, licking experimentally against the warm skin. He could hear Bel suck in a quick breath, and he grinned; he must be doing okay.

The boy's tongue trailed up from the base to the tip of the blond's shaft before swirling around the slit, wrapping his lips around the very tip of it.

Pulling his mouth away just a few inches,

Fran breathed out, "Does senpai like this?"

"'Senpai'?" A grin crossed Bel's face as he pulled the boy's head back down onto his arousal. "Yes. I love kinky shit."

Fran hadn't been sure of what to expect when it came to giving blowjobs, but he found himself enjoying the salty, bitter taste that was Bel. He wrapped his lips around the other's arousal once again, lowering his head slowly; he wasn't sure how deep he could take it, but he was willing to try.

"Fuck..." Bel buried slender fingers in teal hair, holding the younger close to him. He bucked his hips, knowing full-well it was Fran's first time, but he didn't care; he just wanted more.

The teenager nearly gagged as Bel shoved himself deep in his throat, but he didn't stop; his throat was open and he could breathe through his nose.

"Oh, fuck..." Bel reached down, massaging the base of his shaft; while he had had better blowjobs in his life, Fran was doing very well for his first time. "Take it all in..."

Fran inched the hardness down his throat slowly, careful not to overwhelm himself. Once he felt confident on how he was doing, he started bobbing his head up and down, finding it easier than he had expected.

The blond could feel the familiar snapping of the coil in his stomach, so he reached out and grabbed Fran's head, holding it still while he emptied himself down the boy's throat.

The younger male choked and gagged at the unexpected assault. Bel just sighed happily and slumped back in his chair, watching as Fran sputtered everywhere.

The boy wiped at his mouth once he had regained control of himself, glaring at the semen-mixed saliva; he had quite enjoyed the act until he had started choking, but he would definitely do it again - a little warning next time would be appreciated.

"Are you still going to fuck me?" Fran questioned, standing before Bel. The tent in the crotch of his pants made it obvious how badly he wanted this, and the blond found himself pitying the other; Fran was a virgin, desperate to have sex - how the other had made it this far as a virgin was beyond Bel.

Bel shrugged in answer to the smaller male's question. He reached down, tucking himself back into his pants before he stood up. "Might as well - haven't had a quickie in a while."

Fran followed Bel upstairs to the man's bedroom. The younger was so focused on what was about to happen, he took no notice of anything around him.

When Bel opened the door to his bedroom, he grabbed Fran by the collar of his jacket, throwing the younger towards the king-size bed tucked away against the far wall.

The air left the boy's body as he grunted, falling hard on the floorboards beneath him. He stayed where he was until Bel picked him up again, thrusting him towards the wall he had fallen next to.

"I want to hear you scream my name," Bel hissed as he dropped his pants to his ankles, stepping out of them. "I want to hear every sound you make."

Fran shivered as he felt hands on his hips; this was the moment he had been waiting for, and he could hardly wait. "Just do it..."

Bel forced the younger out of his pants before he removed both of their jackets and shirts, admiring the younger's body; Fran was skinny, his nipples hard. His skin was unblemished and pale, untouched. His arousal, smaller than Bel's stood proudly against teal pubic hair. His figure was similar to a female's small and un-muscled - just how Bel liked it.

Fran was unashamed as he stood under the man's gaze, drinking in the sight before him. Though Bel was also skinny, there was muscle on him. His skin was calloused, a few hints of scars here and there, but what intrigued the boy the most was the crescent mark on Bel's hip. He figured it was a birthmark and let it be, reaching out to touch the man's chest.

"Fuck me..." Fran whispered seductively, turning around to press his body against Bel's. He gasped as his back was slammed against the wall, greatly turned on by his soon-to-be lover's aggressive side. "Oh, senpai... Bel-senpai..."

Bel growled as he turned Fran around so that the smaller boy's chest rested against the wall. He leant down, biting the younger's neck hard enough to draw blood.

"Ooh..." Fran rocked his hips against the wall, needing the friction; he was excited beyond belief, and he didn't want to wait any longer. "Hurry up, senpai..."

Bel bit the smaller neck a few more times, lapping up the blood that fell like a hungry kitten. His hips rubbed against Fran's backside for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"I like it rough," the blond snarled. "Rough and bloody."

As much as the thought of him being under the stronger man, bleeding and abused, turned him on, Fran wasn't sure if he could handle such treatment, being a virgin.

"Bel-senpai, finger me..." Fran sighed as a wave of pleasure crashed over him. "Please... At least a little..."

Bel snorted but agreed to the younger's wishes; never the one to care much for preparation, he licked his fingers before shoving two of them inside the boy at the same time - he knew he should do it properly - slowly - but he wanted to fuck, _now. _

"Bel-senpai..." Fran moaned as fingers, larger than his own, entered him, pressing against his tight walls. They stretched him carelessly, fingernails tearing the sensitive skin, but Fran didn't care - he moaned when he looked back just in time to see Bel pull his fingers back out and lick at the blood that came with them.

Without any warning, Bel pushed the younger up against the wall once more, forcing his way in through the tiny hole in one swift motion.

It hurt - it hurt _a lot _- but Fran wasn't one to cry; he clenched his hands, bracing himself against the wall as he cried out. He could feel Bel pulling out, only to thrust back in again, and though it hurt more than it had before, there was pleasure with it.

"Bel-senpai..." Fran moaned, whimpering as the pain overwhelmed him for a brief second. "Bel-senpai, it hurts..."

"I know," Bel muttered. He was finding it almost difficult to move as Fran was so tight around him, it was almost suffocating. The blood that had been spilt acted as a lubricant, making it easier to slide in and out. "I like it when my lovers hurt."

Fran could feel Bel changing his angles with each thrust, but he could also feel his blood seeping out of his abused entrance and onto his thighs. He whimpered again, moaning as the blond brushed against his pleasure spot. "Sen...pai..."

Bel stilled for a few seconds before he moved again, changing direction slightly to the right. He grinned as Fran let out a scream of pleasure, biting down on the younger's shoulder aggressively.

"Bel-senpai!" The overwhelming sensation of having his sweet spot pummelled so hard, added to the strangely-pleasurable feeling of teeth breaking his skin, felt so good, Fran wasn't sure how much longer he'd last - he was a virgin, his only experience coming from masturbation, so different to the real thing. "Bel-senpai, it's...!"

Bel grunted as he rolled his hips lazily, reaching down in front of Fran to stroke the younger's neglected arousal. This was driving his lover over the edge if the constrictions around his shaft were anything to go by.

"How good is it?" Bel hissed, nibbling at Fran's earlobe. "Tell me. How good is it?"

"S-senpai!" Drool slipped down Fran's chin, his cheeks red and eyes half lidded as sweat rolled down his face. "Senpai, it's...! It's...! C-c... Cu... Cumming...!"

Bel grunted at the warning, letting his hips move of their own accord as he busied himself with biting everywhere he hadn't already marked, loving the taste of blood on his tongue.

It was tight as Fran's walls clamped down on the blond, drawing the man to his own release deep inside the boy. It had been a while since Bel had had sex, and he knew his stamina had depleted _a lot _for letting a _virgin _milk him to his own release - it seemed the days of endless sex were nothing but a memory now.

Fran's legs felt like jelly, his body held up by Bel's. The blond's arm was still wrapped around him, the large hand dirty and covered in semen.

It took a few minutes for Bel to come down from his high and, when he did, he picked Fran up and carried him over to the bed. Fran was tossed carelessly onto the unmade bed, Bel crawling on next to him.

_Is he... _Fran blinked, not sure what to think - his mind was still hazy from the peak of his pleasure. _Is he letting me... stay the night with him...? Why...? _

As if to answer the unspoken question, Bel muttered, "Get the fuck to sleep, frog...". The blond was curled up on the other side of the bed, his back to the younger, but Fran knew he was going to sleep.

_Well..._ Fran pulled the blankets over his naked body, moving closer to Bel's body heat. _...I guess the fact he hasn't kicked me out is a good thing... _

With that, Fran closed his own eyes, more comfortable than he had been in a long time.

~~XX~~

The next morning, Fran's eyes opened ridiculously early. The sun had hardly risen, the skies a deep crimson splattered with black, visible through the huge windows of Bel's bedroom.

Bel was still fast asleep, appearing to having not moved once since he had fallen into oblivion hours ago.

Fran yawned as he slipped out of the bed, moving to the wall they had used last night. He picked up his clothing and - though he felt yuck about still being covered in bodily fluids - dressed himself.

The younger male moved to the door, opening it slowly as to not wake the sleeping occupant. He slipped out of the room, disappearing down the long staircase.

To his surprise, Fran ran into Rasiel on his way to the front door.

"What are you doing up so early?" The older twin asked, a docile smile on his face.

"Going home." Fran shrugged.

"Already? Are you... regretting last night?" Fran just shrugged, not entirely sure of his reason for leaving. Rasiel didn't push him; he instead said, "If you'd like to have a shower, you can use my bathroom. I'll take you back home once you're clean."

"You could have hidden cameras in your bathroom for times like these," Fran pointed out. "You're probably a perv and will jack off to videos of me in your shower."

Rasiel laughed good-naturedly. "No - I honestly feel as if that's more Bel's field; he's always been a little... different. Please, feel free to use it."

Fran nodded, grateful for Rasiel's kindness. "I'm locking the door, though."

"I understand. I'll be downstairs when you're ready to leave."

Fran nodded, turning back around - to his dismay, walking back up what felt like one-hundred flights of stairs after having had his ass pummelled previously hurt like a bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Would you believe this long chapter is actually advancing the plot? That's right, readers - I have stuff up my sleeve! :D And to the readers who mostly follow my writing, no! This is staying as humour - no angst or any of that dark stuff. Just building up for more funneh smexy time :3 You shall see what I mean once you finish the chapter ;)**

Mukuro was fairly good to Fran when they were at work. He taught the younger everything he needed to know, and if Fran made a mistake or acted out, he was always patient and helped correct his charge's actions. Even if the boy slacked off - as much as it bothered the blue-haired man - Mukuro was understanding; Fran was still a teenager and needed guidance.

But even though the man loved and cared for Fran as if he were his own child, there were some things Fran did that bothered him greatly - like now, as Fran excused himself from their office to use the restroom.

"I'll be back, Master." Fran stood up and walked past his guardian. Mukuro couldn't help but wince as the other limped, having heard what had happened the previous night between Bel and Fran - it wasn't that he was unhappy with the results, but he hated seeing the other in pain. "Going to the toilet."

"You're not going to do what I think you are, are you?" Mukuro leant back in his chair, spinning it to look at the tiny teenager. When Fran just shrugged, he sighed. "Little one... These are _working _hours. You can... _pleasure _yourself when we go home. There's no reason you have to do it now - you're not getting paid for _that_."

"Yeah, but all this editing and listening to people talk about sex keeps making me hard, Master." Fran gestured down at his groin as if to emphasise his point. "You know it does that to me, even when we're doing the interviews."

"Fran, in the real world, we have to put those... _problems _to the back of our minds until we're home." Mukuro knew Fran was still young and trying to adjust to work, but he wasn't the kind of person who believed in using precious hours of work for things that could wait. "We're paid to _work, _not slack off. If you keep leaving to do _that, _the supervisor will be on your case - again."

"It's fine, Master." Fran looked as bored as ever as he shrugged again. "I'll be quick, and when I come back, you can show me how to edit again and I'll do it while you do other things."

Mukuro ducked his head as he gestured for Fran to leave, a deep sigh escaping his lips; he wanted Fran to learn responsibility, but it was very hard considering the boy was hormone-driven.

Turning back to the desk he was sitting at, Mukuro's attention returned to what he had been doing previously, waiting for Fran to come back.

**~~Fifteen minutes later~~**

"Rokudo-san, the boss wants to see you."

Mukuro turned to look at one of his co-workers, his heterochromatic eyes full of annoyance. "Fran?"

The other male nodded, looking uncomfortable as he spoke again. "He... got caught again..."

"How many warnings does that kid _need_...?" Mukuro muttered to himself as he stood up, walking towards the door. "Thank you. I'll go sort it out."

The blue-haired man's co-workers were well aware of the fact that, not only was Fran gay, the boy was often found in the restrooms doing things inappropriate for work. Most of them had complained to their supervisors about it, uncomfortable, but no matter how many official warnings, write-ups, or even having Mukuro - as his legal guardian - called in about it, Fran just wouldn't stop.

The man couldn't help but feel annoyance towards his apprentice as he walked through the TV station towards their supervisor's office; he would definitely have a long talk with Fran when they got home. Knocking on the office door politely, Mukuro pushed it open, finding Fran seated at the desk in the middle of the room. The boy was spinning around on the desk-chair as if he didn't have a care in the world - he probably didn't, knowing Fran.

"Rokudo-san..." Their supervisor, a little Japanese man known as Konda, bowed politely as his employee entered the office. His bald head glinted with the reflection of the sun shining through the window behind them. "I believe you know why I've called you in again?"

"Yes, and I am very sorry." Mukuro bowed to his boss before he took the seat next to Fran, just wanting to get this over with so he could get back to work. "I did talk to him before he left, but he was persistent. Very persistent."

"Oh, I understand, Rokudo-san." Konda's eyes shown with kindness. "You are a very good worker - one of our best. But your apprentice... It seems he cares more for physical pleasure than doing his job."

"I'm afraid so." Mukuro sighed before he glanced down at Fran. "Why can't you just hold off for a few hours until we get home, little one?"

Konda picked up a folder he had sat on his desk before Mukuro's arrival. He passed it over to his employee, a frown on his face.

"That is the boy's record. He's been here for a total of five months, having started when he was sixteen. There are a lot of write-ups in his record - from _all _of the supervisors. He does seem to spend quite a lot of business hours in the restroom, Rokudo-san. It's not just that; he's slept several times when he was supposed to be working, and refused to wake up, even if the supervisors spoke to him. He's also caused a lot of trouble with his co-workers, and a lot of them feel uncomfortable around him. Do you understand what I'm getting at, Rokudo-san?"

"I'm afraid I do." Mukuro nodded, expecting to hear the worst.

"This is his final chance," Konda replied. "We appreciate you working hard to train him, but we feel as if it won't be any good - perhaps he should wait until he's a bit... ahem, _older, _and in more control of himself."

"I understand." Mukuro stood from his seat, watching Fran do the same. He bowed to the small man, a forced smile on his face. "I'll try my best to keep him out of trouble."

Upon leaving the office, Fran spoke up, as blank as ever. "I can't help it that I'm always hard. I did the same thing in school, but no one ever complained."

"Little one, this isn't school anymore - you're in the _real _world now." Mukuro was frustrated, but he wasn't going to take it out on Fran - not when it was only the boy's hormones. "Perhaps we should look at some options here."

"Like what?"

"Hormone suppressants, for a start." The tone of Mukuro's voice was soft, knowing that Fran wouldn't like this conversation at all - but if Fran were to ever keep a job, he would have to cut back on his needs. "If worst comes to worst and you still can't stop... We'll look at something else."

Fran didn't like the way Mukuro said 'something else', but he didn't question it; he instead followed his guardian back to their own office in silence, not liking the idea of taking suppressants - he liked how he was and didn't want anything to change.

_I hope Master isn't talking about chopping anything off... _Fran grimaced at the thought. _...Let's just sick with the suppressants, Master..._

**~~Two hours later~~**

"Why have you stopped working?" Mukuro had looked up from where he had been working on a new script for an upcoming interview, confused as to why Fran was just sitting at the desk, staring at the video he was supposed to be editing. "You've been like this for the past ten minutes. You've gotten into enough trouble today - now work."

"But..." Fran sighed as he kicked the desk so his chair spun around to face Mukuro. He gestured downwards, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"No." Mukuro looked back down at the script, shaking his head. "No, you need to stop this, Fran. It's not good when we're working."

"But, Master, it..." Fran looked down at his groin, a frown crossing his face.

"Hold it." The man was rarely stern with Fran, but now was one of those times he had to be - he couldn't let Fran throw away a job because of his hormones.

"Master, I've been trying..." Fran hissed as he shifted. "It really hurts..."

With a sigh, Mukuro stood up from where he had been sitting, walking to the door. "Stay here and do it, then. I'll give you privacy."

Fran nodded, not even waiting for the older man to leave the room before he unzipped his pants and freed himself. He wrapped his hand around the base of his erection, sliding it upwards with a hiss - it was something he did several times each day, but it always felt as good as the first time.

The boy's thumb rubbed against his tip, his fingers squeezing himself. He moaned loudly, pushing his pants down to his knees.

Fran slipped two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them for a few minutes. He moaned again as he pulled his fingers from his mouth, trailing them down to his rear and circling his tiny entrance.

"Bel-senpai..." The name escaped Fran's lips without conscious thought, his mind focused on only one thing - self-pleasure.

The teal-haired teenager slipped the first digit into his rear, bobbing it in and out slowly as he got used to the feeling. He pushed in deeper, searching for the one spot he had come to love.

Just as a loud moan filled the air, the office door opened. Fran's teal eyes moved to the doorway, attracted by the sudden movement, coming face-to-face with the same man who had just told him he was in danger of losing his job; Konda.

The man didn't look impressed at all as he stood in the doorway, frowning at the boy who was still sitting in a compromised position.

Fran blinked before he spoke, his voice as monotone as ever. "Master isn't here."

Konda just shook his head.

**~~XX~~**

Mukuro, who had been called into a private meeting with Konda, exited his supervisor's office. His frown was deep, his eyes sad. He sat down next to Fran who was sitting on the couch outside the office, the younger male staring out of the window and into the staff car park behind the building.

"You're lucky," Mukuro said softly, gathering his charge's attention. "I talked him out of letting you go."

"What's happening?" Fran didn't sound interested, but Mukuro knew better - the boy liked it here; it was just a matter of getting him motivated.

"Three month suspension. After that, you can come back to work as long as we get your hormones under control." Mukuro chuckled slightly at this. "Think you can mow the neighbours' lawns or something for three months? I don't want you lazing around home for all that time."

Fran just shrugged. "I'd rather stay home, Master."

"I know you would." Mukuro wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling him close. "Can you walk home today? I have to finish the editing and I don't have time to drop you off."

"It's fine." Fran pulled away from Mukuro and stood up. "I think I left stuff in our office. Can you bring it home for me?"

"Not a problem. Be safe, little one."

Fran nodded as he started walking down the winding corridors, taking the route he had memorised from his many, _many _meetings with supervisors as the way out of the station. Part of him didn't feel like walking home; he was lazy, and a taxi or even the bus would be quicker.

_Damnit__..._ Fran patted his pockets, realising he had left both his phone and wallet in their office. _Oh, well. Not going back now. Might as well just walk. At least I have the spare keys with me... _

The boy was kicking himself for having left his iPod at home; walking was so boring, he might as well have brought along music to make it just a bit more enjoyable.

Instead, to try and compensate for the quickly-growing boredom, Fran watched the cars around him on the streets. He had already walked fifteen minutes from the TV station - which, to his annoyance, was on the other side of the town; it would be at least another hour before he got home.

Most of the cars were doing the right thing, obeying the road rules and driving sensibly - but when Fran noticed that, though one set of lights had gone red in the intersection, an SUV heading towards them wasn't slowing down. Looking at the two directions that had the green light, Fran quickly realised that at least one of those cars were going to be hit if that SUV kept going.

The boy had stopped, noticing that some of the travelling cars had stopped, seeing the incoming danger, but that didn't mean all of them had - Fran felt physically sick as, within seconds, the horrible sound of crunching metal, screeching tires, and the unmistakable sight of the smaller car - the one that had been hit - flipping onto its roof and sliding across the ground made him feel something he had never felt before - worried, almost _scared _that things were out of his control - so foreign to his laid-back personality, he had thought it would be something he'd never feel.

Now that the traffic had stopped and bystanders were running to the two cars involved in the accident, Fran didn't know what to do - should he stay and scare himself further? Or should he leave and try to forget that this had ever happened?

The boy was about to pick the latter, just not knowing what he was supposed to do this in situation, when he was stopped as a familiar head of blond hair crawled out of the shattered windshield of their upturned car.

Within seconds, Fran found himself doing something he hadn't done in _years; _he _ran _to the other side of the road, his heart starting to race in the fear that he might lose someone he knew - why was today so full of things he just hadn't experienced before?

**~~XX~~**

Mukuro had been kicking back at his desk for his lunchbreak, sucking on the straw of a juice box. He glanced up as one of his co-workers entered the office, someone he knew was named Takuyi.

"Rokudo-san..." The black-haired man was another of the TV reporters, focusing mostly on accidents. Mukuro hadn't really spoken to him before, mostly due to them working separate shifts and cases. "Rokudo-san, there was a car accident down in the centre of town."

Mukuro blinked, putting his juice box down on the desk. "Why are you telling me? I had nothing to do with it, if that's what you're thinking."

"Well, no..." the man's hands fumbled together, worried of getting on Mukuro's bad side - though the blue-haired male was usually calm and easy-going, he could be vicious when provoked. "...I did the report on the accident, and... when I got down there... Your apprentice is small, right? Teal hair? He was wearing a black jacket today, yes?"

Mukuro stiffened at these questions; had something happened to Fran...? "Did something happen to him?"

"No, no." Takuyi shook his head, laughing nervously. "No, he's fine. He just was there when it happened. I think he knew some of the people involved in the accident. He was sitting with a blond when the ambulance came. They pulled another blond out of one of the cars."

"Yeah, that sounds about right..." Mukuro didn't know what to think - his precious Fran... If anything ever happened to him...! "What's the status on the blonds?"

"Both are fine, miraculously." The smaller male visibly relaxed at these words. "One of them was taken to the hospital for a broken arm and concussion. They had to cut him out, but the other one only had a few minor cuts and scratches. I think your apprentice went in the ambulance with them."

"Did he seem upset or anything?" Though Mukuro knew it was rare for Fran to be upset about anything, there was only so much the boy could handle in his inexperienced life.

"Actually, no. Not at all. He seemed just as calm as I've seen him around here. The blond he was sitting with was just as relaxed. I don't think there's anything to worry about; I just thought you should know. I mentioned this to Konda; he says you can have the rest of the day off in case your apprentice needs you."

Mukuro nodded, standing up to gather his belongings. "I'll head to the hospital and see what's happened. Thank you for informing me."

The man nodded, taking his leave. Mukuro bit his lip as he grabbed the car keys off the desk - oh, how he _hated _those wretched things...!


	8. Chapter 8

**I had the last chapter ready to go yesterday, but the stupid site was down for so long, it took twenty-four hours before I could upload it. So here; have an extra chapter to make up for it.**

When Mukuro stepped into Rasiel's hospital room not all that long later, he was surprised to find that the only occupants were Rasiel and Fran - Bel was nowhere to be seen; he had at least thought the younger twin would care enough to be with his brother after a car accident.

"Hello, Mukuro." Rasiel's voice was soft, heavy with tiredness. He rested on the hospital bed, propped up with the pillow. There was a single IV connected to his arm, just to keep his fluids up, giving Mukuro the impression the accident really hadn't caused the severe injuries he had been expecting. "It's nice to see you again."

"Rasiel." Heterochromatic eyes fixed on the bandage wrapped around Rasiel's head, noticing only a few spots of blood had seeped through. There was a cast on the older male's right arm, and a pair of crutches rested against the wall opposite them. "How are you?"

"Fine, surprisingly." The blond shrugged. "They gave me some painkillers and said I should stay the night, just in case."

"Where's Bel?" Mukuro hoped he hadn't tread upon a sensitive subject, but to his relief, Rasiel just smiled.

"He went home. Fran was kind enough to keep me company. We've had some interesting discussions."

Mukuro leant against the wall next to the doorway, his arms folded against his chest. His smile was relaxed, though he couldn't help but feel shocked that Bel was gone and Rasiel didn't even seem surprised in the least about it. "He doesn't hold back if he has something to say."

"No, he doesn't." Rasiel chuckled quietly before he continued on. "He was quite colourful conveying his thoughts about my brother's absence."

"May I ask why he's not here?"

Rasiel shrugged again. "That's Bel for you. I'm surprised he came here at all. He likes to be by himself. I guess he must feel guilty about being the one driving the car."

"He doesn't feel bad enough to want to stay with you..." Fran muttered - for once, his eyes were dark, conveying the fact that he was rather annoyed.

"Oh, I'm used to it." Rasiel reached out with his good hand, patting Fran on the head. "He's always been rather distant."

"How come?" the blue-haired man asked, hoping he wasn't offending the other with his curiosity.

"Eh. He just doesn't know how to let people in and acknowledge what he's feeling. Hopefully he'll come around when I go home; I'm going to need a bit of help around the house for a while."

"If it's not too much trouble," Mukuro started, stepping closer to the other two males, "Fran can help you out. He's not working at the moment and it will do him some good to get out of the house and learn responsibility."

Rasiel looked over to Fran at this, waiting for the teenager's input. He grinned when Fran nodded, agreeing silently.

"You're such a good kid, Fran." Rasiel sighed wistfully before he frowned, as if he was thinking about something that pained him. "...It's a shame Bel is in denial - he could use someone like you in his life."

Mukuro couldn't help but feel as if Rasiel was neglecting his own happiness for Bel's, and it upset him - it was clear Rasiel loved his brother, but it was almost as if there was no love for _himself _in that.

"What about yourself?" Mukuro asked. He noticed the way Rasiel tensed at this question, but he didn't comment.

"Oh, I'm fine like this." The blond didn't sound convincing, as if he doubted his own words, but the younger man let it be. "I'm just trying to get my brother out of his shell so he can be happy. I'll worry about myself after that."

Mukuro nodded, knowing what it was like to be the older brother; he had had a similar outlook when it came to his sister - the only difference was that he knew it was important to take care of himself as well and _did _that.

"You're really lucky to have each other." Rasiel smiled at the two younger males, his tone happier now. "I can see you are both very close. Fran talks about you all the time; he really looks up to you."

"He doesn't call me a pineapple, does he?" Worry crossed Mukuro's face, used to the way Fran mocked his hairstyle - he liked his hair, and he didn't like the idea of his charge bullying it behind his back.

"Shesheshe~" The older male shook his head. "He's really respectful towards you when he tells us about you."

The frown disappeared from Mukuro's face, replaced instead by a happy smile. "He's a good kid - he just needs to learn how to use manners."

The two men looked at Fran, noticing the way he leant heavily against the left of his chair, almost slumping over it. His eyes were half-lidded, and he looked as if he were falling asleep.

"I should get him home to rest." Mukuro moved to stand beside Fran, holding the younger's shoulders. "He looks exhausted."

Rasiel nodded in understanding. "Before you go... It's just my brother... He has a hard time accepting others. We were orphans for as long as we can remember, but we quickly learnt not to attach to any one person - they always left in the end. He's all I have, and I love him more than anything, but I hate his loneliness. I just want him to be happy, and I _know _he's interested in Fran - he just... doesn't know what it means to love. He's cold and shuts everyone out, but no one's ever stayed with him and tried to get through to him. ...The truth is, I really want Fran to love him and try to help him; no one else will."

"We can't promise anything..." Mukuro lifted Fran into his arms, cradling the younger close to him, "...but I'm sure if you open up to Fran, he'll understand - he's a caring, gentle boy, and I think he wants love more than anything, too. That's why I could never stop him from going out trying to pick people up."

Rasiel laughed. "I think they'll be good for each other. Don't you?"

"Kufufu~ As long as Bel doesn't kill Fran, I'll be happy for them. Will you need a lift home in the morning? I don't mind coming to get you."

"That would be lovely. Thank you." Rasiel smiled at the younger male, waving with his good hand as he watched Mukuro carry Fran out of the room.

_I just hope __Bel__will let __Fran__in..._ Rasiel frowned at the thought. _I just want him to be happy with someone who loves him back - no more cold, loveless relationships. _

**Guys! It's probably really obvious in the undertones of this chapter, but as I'm writing it, I can't help but ship ****Mukuro****and ****Rasiel****together in my mind! I've never considered shipping them together before, but seeing as ****Rasiel****isn't a douche in this ****fic****, I find it rather cute. Any other takers? Yes/no to ****RasielXMukuro****/****MukuroXRasiel****(I think it would make more sense as ****Mukuro****/****Rasiel****, but leave your opinion anyway).**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is more an overview to set the scenes of the twins' home so I won't have to worry about filling the other chapters with too much detail. The plot will kick-start again next chapter.**

When Fran stepped into the twins' mansion the next morning, he tried to stifle a yawn; it was six o'clock, but he had been woken by Mukuro at four-thirty in order to get ready for the upcoming day - Mukuro had gone to the hospital, picked Rasiel up, and dropped the two back at the mansion so he could go home and get ready for work.

"Not used to early mornings?" Rasiel grinned down at the boy.

Fran shrugged. "I hate getting up. It always takes a few hours for me to wake up properly."

"Ushesheshe~ You remind me of my brother. He's always grumpiest when he first wakes up - and considering he takes quite a few naps during the day, that's most of the time he's grumpy."

Fran closed the front door behind Rasiel, not quite sure what he should do now; should he ask the man what he was expected to do, or just follow Rasiel until the blond gave him a job?

As if he had read the younger's mind, Rasiel leant his weight against the crutch he had under his left arm, sighing. "Can you help me upstairs and into my room, please? I feel yuck and want a shower."

Though Fran said yes, he wasn't entirely sure of how he was supposed to help - Rasiel's right arm was broken and his left leg was too damaged to lean on; was he supposed to take the place of the crutch and make sure the man didn't fall down the stairs? Or should he support Rasiel from the right?

Shaking his head, Fran just went with what his head told him to do. Taking the crutch from the blond, the boy wrapped an arm around Rasiel's middle, letting the other lean against him.

"What will I be doing while I'm here?" Fran asked, taking slow steps in case Rasiel slipped.

"You're welcome to do what you please," the blond promised. "You can watch the TV or take a snack break if you wish - I just need a bit of help in the kitchen and doing a few other chores. Can you cook, Fran?"

"Not very well," the boy admitted. "Master's been helping me cook, but I only just started."

"I'll teach you." Rasiel pulled away once they stepped out on the third floor, taking the crutch back that Fran had carried upstairs. "I'm just going to have a shower. I'll wake Bel up once I'm done and then I'll ask you to help me make breakfast. You can take a look around the house while you wait. Feel free to make yourself at home."

The boy nodded, turning around to go back downstairs; it didn't feel right to be hovering around on this floor while Rasiel showered and Bel slept - it made him feel like a creep.

_I'll just go downstairs and try to work out what rooms are where. _Fran travelled back to the ground floor, standing at the bottom of the stairwell. He already knew where the dining room was, so walking in that direction, he passed said room and poked his head into the one next to it.

The kitchen seemed as if it was bigger than Fran's entire home. There were cupboards lining the far wall, a rather large food preparation area had its own space to his right, and the refrigerator rested against the wall behind it. The counters branched off from the fridge, lining the wall, and the large windows that stood from the ground to the roof he had seen in the dining room were here as well, illuminating the room with the morning sun.

Fran left the kitchen, noticing that these were the only two rooms on this side of the ground floor. He walked back to the stairwell and passed it, moving into the room directly in front of him. This was the living room, Fran could see. The windows that lined the entire far wall had a view of the garden surrounding the house. The boy could see out across the sprawling grounds and to the road which looked to be a three minute walk from here, making out the small figures of people on a morning job.

The room was mostly filled with bookshelves - Fran counted five, but two of them contained an array of DVDS. A couch rested in the middle of the room with a coffee table in front of it. What the boy guessed was mail had been left on it. A flat-screen TV was mounted to the wall with an entertainment system consisting of speakers and gaming consoles resting beneath it. Potted plants filled the corners, and Fran was surprised to notice there were no photo frames or anything resting against the walls - even Mukuro, someone who didn't trust easily, had photos of people important to him on his walls, memories he treasured.

Fran left the room, heading down the corridor. There was a spare toilet at the end, but no bathroom - the teenager assumed it was because there were personal ones in the bedrooms. The laundry was next to it, and a few closets took up a bit of space.

_Well, I think that's downstairs explored... _Fran smiled faintly at his innuendo. _I guess I'll just watch TV and wait for __Rasiel__to come down. Will he be okay with the stairs? ...He'll probably call for me if I'm needed._

Walking back into the living room, Fran made his way over to the couch. He looked around for the remote as he sat, so it was no surprise he was startled when he felt something move from beneath him.

"What the -?" Fran blinked as he turned around, finding a small, furry creature sitting on the couch, hissing at him. "Are you supposed to be a ferret or something?"

The boy extended a finger to the angry creature, knowing that he'd be angry as well if someone sat on him, but he wouldn't hold a grudge. However, this creature seemed to be the resentful type as it bit his finger and refused to let go.

Fran yelped as he tried to pull away, but the ferret-like animal had a nasty bite. Fran wondered if it was a mutated pit-bull one of the twins had taken pity on and kept.

"Shoo! Shoo!" Fran waved his spare hand at the creature, trying to get it to leave him alone, but he had made another mistake in that - the tiny animal let go of the finger it was biting and instead latched onto the crook between the male's thumb and forefinger.

When the animal finally let go and fled on tiny legs away from Fran, the boy just held his hand close, glaring down at the couch as if it had been the one to maul him like a hungry earthworm.

_Stupid mutated __pit-bull__thing..._ Fran grabbed the remote he found sitting where that creature apparently had been as well, double checking for more savage monsters in case that couch was a breeding ground for them. _It's so lucky I don't hit animals...! _

Holding his bleeding hand to his chest, Fran tapped the power button on the remote. His finger was bleeding as well, but it wasn't as bad; lucky he had three more fingers to tap the remote with, because he was sure neither Rasiel nor Bel would appreciate finding blood on their remote.

Sometimes Fran felt lucky he was too lazy to be bothered about anything - his hand was hurting like a bitch, but not only did it take energy to get up and find a first aid kit, it would take even more energy to complain to Rasiel about not warning him that they kept mutated pit-bull. No; he would much rather just sit here, watch TV, and then do whatever Rasiel wanted him to with minimal fuss.

No wonder Mukuro was so proud of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Fran looked towards the doorway of the living room as he heard voices coming from downstairs. He turned the TV off and stood up, still holding his injured hand to his chest. The twins didn't sound like they were arguing, so the boy left the living room, going to their side.

"Yo." Fran's eyes wandered over Bel as the two adults stopped and turned around to look him. Bel's hair looked shaggier than usual, and he was frowning deeply - Rasiel must have been right when he said Bel wasn't a morning person. "Rough night, stripper? I imagine it's hard keeping up with clients' needs."

"Kaching..." Bel's hands curled into fists by his side, wishing he had brought down a knife with him. "You little shit, what are you doing here?"

"He's my helper." Rasiel pointed to the cast on his arm as if to emphasise his point. "_Someone _has to be."

A grin crossed Bel's face at these words before he spoke. "So I can tell him what to do and he has to do it?"

"Bel-senpai, you'd probably make me your sex slave. I don't want to be a sex slave." Fran pointed to his rear, his teal eyes as emotionless as ever. "It hurt like a bitch when I woke up, and that was just one time."

"Sucks to be a virgin," Bel muttered. He pushed past Rasiel and Fran and headed into the living room, looking around for something.

"What happened to your hand, Fran?" Rasiel reached out, placing the tips of his fingers against the younger's hand.

"Oh." Fran shrugged. "The mutated pit-bull attacked me. I think it might need some more training."

"Pit-bull? Ushesheshe~ We don't have a dog, Fran."

"This little furry white thing, then." Fran turned around as Bel started calling out for something. "It was on the couch, and I sat on it. I tried to make up with it, but it's nasty."

The older blond chuckled as he patted Fran's head. "That was a mink, Fran."

"A mink?" Fran blinked. "I've never heard of a mink before. What's its name?"

"Mink." A crooked grin crossed Rasiel's face at this.

"Rasiel-senpai, I think you might need to work on your naming skills - that's just terrible. Even Master knows people who name their pets better, and one of them named their cat Uri. _Uri__, _Rasiel-senpai."

"Tell that to Bel - that's his pet." Rasiel's smile never faltered. Fran was glad that the older twin took everything in jest and didn't seem to care about what people said about him - the boy would have been murdered already if he was with anyone else.

Sometimes it was a relief to have Mukuro by his side - Fran was sure Mukuro was the only reason he was still alive; the man always said his mouth would cause a lot of trouble one day.

"Let's get to the kitchen, Fran." Rasiel started walking away, knowing Fran would follow him. "We can patch up your hand while we're there; that's where we keep the first aid kit. Is there anything you like to eat for breakfast?"

"Just toast, and sometimes fried eggs." Fran looked up at Rasiel, wondering what the twins would have for breakfast - it would probably be something extravagant considering the fact that they were rich. "What do you guys have? I bet Bel's preferred menu would consist of dick."

Rasiel laughed loudly at this, smiling brightly. "You're onto something there, Fran. If you want to cook your breakfast the way you like it, I'll start on our porridge. After your breakfast is done, can you make some smoothies? I have some recipes in one of the drawers you can follow."

"That's it?" Fran tilted his head in curiosity. "You just want porridge for breakfast? What happened to having five different breakfast courses?"

Rasiel was modest as he replied. "We're not big eaters, and we don't care much for showing off our wealth. Bel just wanted a big house, so he got one. We could have been living in a house as small as yours if that was what he wanted. We're as normal as I'm certain you and Mukuro are."

"You can't call Stripper back there normal - he threatens my life every time I see him. No wonder his cat attacked me, with an owner like that."

"Mink, Fran." Rasiel was as patient as ever as he turned to look back at the boy. "Mink. Though yes, Mink does take after his owner remarkably well."

When the two entered the kitchen, Rasiel pointed Fran towards the cupboards on the far side of the room, instructing him to bring over the jar of oats and anything else Fran may be interested in eating - with one arm in a cast and the other holding crutches, Rasiel wasn't able to carry anything himself.

Rasiel cleaned the boy's wound and put a bandage on it, and they conversed happily as they cooked until they were ready to bring it to the dining room.

Fran placed three plates and cups full of banana smoothies on the silver platter he had seen Rasiel use when he had dinner with them the other night, carrying it down the hall and into the dining room.

Bel joined them as he heard Rasiel call out to him and, with his vicious pet curled around his shoulders like a fancy scarf, sat down at the table.

"I do hope you've washed your hands after petting him, brother." Rasiel pointed to the door. "Put him out until you've eaten. That's unhygienic, Bel."

"Mink is hungry," Bel argued.

"Well, have you fed him?" Fran dead-panned. "Or do you starve him?"

The younger blond sent Fran a filthy glare at these words. Rasiel agreed with the youngest. "Mink does not eat porridge, brother. You'll make him sick."

"When Bel-senpai _does _make it sick and you have to put it down, can I turn it into a fur-coat?" Fran wasn't the type of person who would hurt an animal, but he would certainly say things like that if it would rile someone up.

"Kaching..." Bel sneered at the boy as his pet hissed at the person who had sat on it earlier. "Not _my _Mink."

Before Fran could reply, Mink jumped from Bel's shoulders and ran across the table, leaping at the teal-haired boy. Fran yelped and pushed himself backwards, remembering that for such a small creature, it had a nasty bite.

It was Rasiel who stopped Mink; he reached out and grabbed the animal before it could cause further harm to his guest. He held it by the scruff of its neck so it didn't bite him instead, holding him away from the table for Bel to collect.

"That's enough, Bel. He's going _out _while we eat." When Bel stood up and collected Mink with small grumbles, Rasiel called after him, "And wash your hands before you come back!"

Fran watched as Bel moved to the door. He tilted his head as he turned back to Rasiel. "Shouldn't you wash your hands, too?"

"I normally would, but it's too much effort for me right now." Rasiel sighed, hating to feel so helpless and disgusting - hygiene had always been on the top of his priorities, and being unable to wash his hands after handling an animal made him feel horrible. "I'll just have to be careful about touching my meal."

Fran nodded, glad he didn't have to get back up and wash his hands as well; he wasn't much of an eater, but if he had food in front of him, he didn't like having to leave halfway through eating it to do something else.

The boy turned back to the toast he was picking at. "Rasiel-senpai?"

"Hmm?" The blond turned an obscured eye to his guest.

"Master told me what you told him about Bel-senpai, but if Bel and Mink act the same, I'm not sure I can handle it if Bel randomly attacks me from across the table while I'm trying to eat. Can you put him on a leash?"

Rasiel could only laugh, grateful to finally have someone he could talk to and be respected by.


	11. Chapter 11

Fran didn't mind helping Rasiel around the house; it was something he had grown used to when Mukuro asked for help when he was sick.

So far, the boy had helped cook breakfast, tidy up the house, and even driven Rasiel out to the pharmacy so the twin could refill his brother's medication. When Fran had asked what the medication was for, he discovered it was to help with Bel's violent behaviour and thoughts. Also, Bel was an asthmatic, something Fran would never had guessed.

And now, as Fran stood in Rasiel's bedroom, helping the other put away the clothes they had washed and ironed, the blond was giving him another task.

"Can you take Bel's clothing up to his room and put it away for him, please?"

Fran blinked. "I will, but why can't Bel-senpai put his own clothing away? _He's _not the cripple."

"Because if I leave it in his room for him to put away himself, it always winds up on the ground with everything else he owns." Rasiel chuckled. "Then I have to re-wash clothing he hasn't even worn again."

"I think Bel-senpai has the maturity of a two-year-old." Fran grabbed the basket containing Bel's clothing that sat by Rasiel's door. "I'll be back."

Fran carried the basket down the hall before he stopped at Bel's bedroom. He knocked on the door before he opened it, looking around at the mess of the room - there was no floor; just junk. Bel sat amidst it all, holding a gaming controller as he played a console Fran hadn't seen before.

"Bel-senpai, I'm putting your clothes away because you're too stupid to understand the concept of a wardrobe." Fran tread through the mess carefully, wishing he still had his shoes on - who _knew _what was living under all of this mess? There were probably baby Minks running around just _waiting _to gnaw his little toe off.

"What, Jill can't do it himself?" Bel mocked, hitting pause on the controller. He laid back, turning to watch Fran curiously.

"He's crippled, stupid. And why do you call him Jill sometimes? His name is Rasiel, you useless twin."

"Because whenever we're in town and someone asks for his name, they pronounce it 'Jiru'. I like to mock him and make him feel like he's a girl."

"You're cruel, senpai." Fran dropped the bucket to the ground as he opened the wardrobe that sat next to the huge windows across from Bel's bed.

Bel waited until Fran's back was turned before he stood up and approached the younger. He grabbed Fran by the shoulder and spun him around, slamming his back against the unopened door of the wardrobe. He leant in close, his hot breath sending shivers down Fran's spine.

"Listen, you un-cute_ toad,_" Bel hissed, his grip on the teenager's shoulders leaving marks. "Jill is _my _brother, and I don't appreciate you being here at all."

"Senpai is jealous." Fran was as emotionless as ever, completely calm - what was the worst Bel would do to him? Rape him, kill him, and then dump his body in a river? That wasn't _too _bad.

Bel snarled at these words, pulling away slightly as if he had been caught off-guard by these words. "I'm not jealous of _anything_. I just don't want you with Jill."

"Senpai, you have it all wrong - the _older _brother is the one supposed to be threatening me, and instead he encourages me. You're the younger twin - you're meant to just flow with this."

"I don't like sharing." At these words, Bel leant down, biting at Fran's throat. He growled possessively when Fran moaned, moving his body to crush the _much _smaller one between him and the wardrobe. He ground their hips together as if to make his point, not withdrawing until Fran cried out as he came against the inside of his boxers.

Fran moaned as he came down from his high. He could feel that Bel was still hard, but he didn't want to do anything about it right now - he was exhausted from such an early morning and a busy day, and having just had an orgasm he hadn't planned had drained the last of his energy.

"Frog is mine, and Jill is mine," Bel hissed against Fran's ear. "What's mine is mine, and I don't like you two spending so much time together."

"Well, if lazy-senpai was actually a good brother and helped Rasiel-senpai, 'Frog' wouldn't be here." Fran looked up defiantly into Bel's face. "And since when was I ever yours? You hate me."

"Frog was mine from the very moment he stepped into my home." Bel bit again at Fran, breaking the skin on the boy's shoulder - it was times like these the blond was glad Fran was only wearing a singlet**(1)** and shorts - it made the assault that much easier.

"Possessive, aren't you? Jealously possessive and stupid." Fran raised his skinny arms, pushing at the stronger man. "I'm trying to do something for Rasiel-senpai, so get off me."

"Jill doesn't need any help - he's capable of doing shit alone." Bel wrapped his arms tightly around Fran, holding him so he wouldn't run away. "He's just using you."

Fran rolled his eyes. "Why the hell would he use me, senpai? So he doesn't have to do your stinking laundry? I saw all that cum on your clothes - I'd make someone else touch them instead, too."

The boy knew Bel had deep issues, but he didn't know how far they went - all he knew was that the more Bel spoke, the more vicious and cruel he seemed to become.

"Jill is an asshole," Bel hissed. "I hate him."

"He works his ass off so you're happy, Bel-senpai," Fran argued. "He loves you enough to put up with you."

"Bullshit." It was at this moment that Fran understood what Rasiel had been talking about when he said that Bel had shut everyone out - he wouldn't even let his brother in. He didn't understand what could have possibly made Bel this way, but he did know that it was not only hurting everyone around Bel, but him himself.

Reaching out to put a hand on Bel's cheek, Fran looked to where he knew Bel's obscured eyes would be. He leaned up on his tiptoes to close the distance between them which wasn't that far considering the man was slouched.

"Have you ever kissed someone, Bel-senpai?" Fran asked. He knew he was changing the subject, but he just wanted to help the blond.

"Why the fuck would I ever kiss someone, you stupid frog?" It was clear Fran had struck a nerve, but it was also obvious that Bel was just afraid of letting others in.

"Why are you scared of love, Bel-senpai?" Fran dropped back to the heel of his foot, resting his face against Bel's chest. "Doesn't this feel nice to you?"

Bel tensed as soon as he realised Fran was hugging him, but he was quick to push the other away. "I hate being touched unless I'm fucking someone."

"Bel-senpai shouldn't be scared." Fran's voice held a hint of warmth as he spoke. "I used to be scared of fairies and tooth decay fungi, but I'm not anymore because I realised that being scared of things is stupid."

"Fairies aren't real, you moron." With that said, Bel walked to his bed, throwing himself on. "Hurry up and finish that shit and get out."

**1 - I tried to ****Google****this and use the American term for them so the majority of readers would know instantly, but I couldn't find it. A singlet is a thin shirt with just straps instead of sleeves, what Fran was wearing when he was little in the manga. **


	12. Chapter 12

When Mukuro picked Fran up from the mansion that night at ten, he was surprised to find that the boy's hand was bandaged - his parental instinct kicked in, and he reached over, holding the injured hand in his own.

"What happened, little one?" Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes shone with worry.

"Bel-senpai has this weird pet." Fran shrugged. "It attacked me."

"What kind of pet?" Mukuro put the car into reverse, turning his car around to drive back down the road. "Do you want to go to a doctor about it tomorrow?"

"It's fine." The boy turned to look out of the window, exhausted from having worked so hard all day. "I keep forgetting what animal it is - it was one I've never heard of before. Rasiel-senpai cleaned my hand up for me, so it should be okay."

"Well, let me know if you think it's getting infected or anything." As Mukuro passed through the gardens belonging to the twins, he was relieved that, unlike most mansions, they didn't have a gate to keep anyone out - he was free to turn onto the street without having to wait for anything to open.

"Master?" Fran turned to look at Mukuro with a bored gaze. "Master, it... Bel-senpai hates me, but he thinks he owns me. He hates Rasiel-senpai, too, and claims Rasiel-senpai belongs to him, as well. That bothers me. Rasiel-senpai was really sore today. He kept taking really heavy pain-killers and having a sleep, but Bel-senpai didn't seem to care."

"From my understanding, neither Belphegor nor Rasiel have had easy lives." Mukuro slowed down as he came to a T-intersection, checking for oncoming traffic before he pulled out. "Rasiel has babied Belphegor, and I believe he still does. I think Belphegor's ignorant to the fact that Rasiel's the only person he's ever had, and perhaps, deep down, he fears losing Rasiel. Belphegor probably pushes him away because he's used to people leaving and doesn't want to be hurt anymore - that's the impression Rasiel gave me."

"How would I get through to him, Master?" Fran turned back to the window, watching as they passed a number of houses. "I tried to hug him today but he pushed me away and said he hates to be touched."

"I'm really not sure, little one." Mukuro sighed, glancing into his rear-view mirror as headlights came up behind him. "It's a tricky situation."

"I don't think being nice to him would make a difference because Rasiel-senpai already does that, and he just gets shit for it."

"Well, does Rasiel have an interest in Belphegor?"

"Master?" Fran blinked. "What do you mean? You mean like ince -"

"No!" Mukuro couldn't help but laugh, knowing he should have expected such a thing from the boy. "No, I mean as in Rasiel trying to do things with his brother that Belphegor enjoys, or asking about his day."

"Oh..." Fran thought about this, but he couldn't recall any conversations like that. "I don't think so. Besides, the only thing Bel-senpai seems to like is sex, and I don't think Rasiel-senpai wants to do that with him."

"Kufufu~" Mukuro shook his head, smiling. "I'm sure that's the case, too. But try that tomorrow, little one. Find something he enjoys and try to do it with him."

"But then I'd be in his bed all day and leave Rasiel-senpai to fend for himself. Do you know how nasty that ferret is, Master? It will probably attack Rasiel-senpai now that he's defenceless."

"Oya oya, so it's a ferret now, is it?" Mukuro smirked as he pulled out into one of the main streets. "You really can't make your mind up, can you?"

"It _looks _like a ferret, Master-Pineapple. Anyway, where are we going?"

"To drop you in a cardboard box so someone thinks you're homeless and puts up with you instead..." Mukuro narrowed his eyes as he turned to glare at Fran, his fingers tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Master shouldn't be so sensitive." Fran shrugged. "Unless Master is really a girl. Should I check?"

The older male couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head. "We're out of milk. I was going to get some."

"Hey, _you_ might be out of milk now that you didn't have to hide it from me, but I'm not." Fran shrugged. "I didn't masturbate once today."

"Good, good." Mukuro smiled. "And for the record, I don't 'hide it' from you - I just don't announce my needs publicly like you, little one. 'Oh, Master, I'm going to jerk off now, can you leave me alone for a while?' That's you. That's what _you _say."

Fran shrugged. "Well, of course."

Mukuro chuckled - how he loved this kid.

**~~X****X**

"Is the frog coming back again tomorrow?" Bel stood in the doorway of Rasiel's bedroom, his arms crossed against his chest. Rasiel was laying in his bed, an arm over his eyes as he moaned in discomfort.

"Yes, Bel - just please, my head is hurting and I'm sore." Rasiel wanted to be alone, the effects of the car accident making themselves known as his painkillers left his system. "Go do something and leave me to sleep."

"Siel, you're a pussy." Bel stepped further into the room, stopping by Rasiel's bed. "I know you're faking it. You just want the frog here to piss me off, don't you?"

"Bel..." Rasiel felt as if his head was about to explode, and he couldn't even open his eyes without bright flashing dots making it hurt even more. "Bel, stop... Hurts..."

The younger twin clambered carelessly onto the bed, jostling his brother about. The slightly taller blond groaned loudly as his body ached violently, wishing Fran was still here to help him.

"You know the stupid frog is gonna leave anyway..." Bel sat by his brother's side, glaring down at him. "He's not gonna stay - he probably doesn't care at all for us. He's probably just using us..."

"That's exactly... what you told him... I was doing..." Rasiel tried to roll onto his side, but Bel reached out, stopping him.

"When are _you _going to leave me?" Bel snarled, wrapping his arms around Rasiel's waist. "I'm still waiting for the day you walk out."

"You want me... to leave...?" Rasiel had never heard this from Bel before, and he was in so much pain he would do anything if it meant Bel would leave him alone. "Fine... Your house..."

Bel snarled again, punching Rasiel in the shoulder. "Stupid... I don't _want _you to leave..."

"Then I won't, Bel..." Rasiel whimpered, his headache becoming worse. "Please... It hurts... Stop..."

Bel rolled the older blond to his side so that they were facing each other. He cupped Rasiel's face, pulling the stronger male so that Rasiel's head rested on his chest.

"I hate you..." Bel hissed, wrapping his arms tightly around Rasiel's upper body. "...I hate you for making me think you're going to leave me, too..."

"Never, Bel..." Rasiel clutched at Bel's striped shirt, his body trembling with the amount of pain he was in. "Never..."

For the first time since they were children, the twins spent the night together, Bel holding Rasiel tightly as the older twin rested against him. It was moments like these Rasiel lived for.


	13. Chapter 13

Rasiel's eyes opened the next morning as his phone beeped with an incoming message. The pain he had been in the previous night wasn't as bad now - it was Bel's arms, still wrapped tightly around his body, that made it hard to reach out for his phone.

"Brother...?" Rasiel lifted his head from the younger twin's chest, sighing as he tried to shake Bel awake. "Brother, wake up."

Bel just moaned, tightening his hold on the slightly taller twin.

The stronger blond started worming out of Bel's arms until he was finally in reach of his phone. He grabbed it, finding a message from Fran saying he was waiting for someone to let him into the house.

Rasiel texted back, saying he was coming down now and might take a few minutes.

"Bel, can you let go of me, please?" Rasiel pried one hand off his black nightshirt, feeling the remaining one curl tighter into its folds. "I have to go let Fran in."

Bel grunted as he rolled onto his other side, letting his twin leave the bed. Rasiel was slow as he got to his feet, taking it easy so he didn't fall and hurt himself more. He grabbed the crutch resting against the bedside table, using it to slowly pull himself to his feet.

"You should have a shower, brother." Rasiel slowly limped to the bedroom door, calling to his brother over his shoulder. "We'll do breakfast as soon as we can."

Bel didn't reply; he just curled further into the blankets, relaxed more than usual.

The injured twin glanced down at his wrist-watch, noticing it was nine-thirty already. It was rare for him to sleep past dawn, having always been an early riser.

Rasiel didn't mind getting up late, but he knew Bel would complain about having to wait for breakfast now that it hadn't been done before he had woken up.

Rasiel yawned as he walked slowly down the hallway, still trying to wake up properly. He hesitated before he stepped down onto the first step, worried that he might slip and fall - he had never fallen down the stairs before, but he knew it was harder for him to traverse up and down with a crutch.

The older twin had made it half-way down the staircase, feeling more confident about using them himself - however, just as he started relaxing, feeling as if he wasn't going to have a fall, his bare foot caught on the hem of his pants, tripping him. He yelped as he dropped the crutch and fell down the stairs, feeling as if he had regained all his injuries once again.

Rasiel hissed as he tried to move his already-broken arm, but the pain the fall had caused made it too hard. He took a deep breath before he started calling out to Bel, tensing as pain and nausea overwhelmed him.

Bel took a while before he came to the upstairs railing, drawn by the unusual bangs and cries, looking down to the first floor. He blinked as he found his older twin laying on the ground, whimpering in pain.

"Siel?" Bel walked down the stairs slowly, not too worried - his brother was still moving and making noises, so he wasn't dead yet. "You dumbass, did you fall down the stairs?"

Rasiel just whimpered again, feeling as if his head was about to explode. He moved a shaking hand to his golden locks, wincing as he felt blood sticking to his hair.

"Bel..." Rasiel tried to calm himself, knowing panicking wouldn't do any good - he needed to let Fran in and get the boy to help him, knowing Bel wouldn't do much. "Bel, get the door..."

The younger male shrugged, not sure why Rasiel wasn't thinking of himself, but he did as he was told. He unlocked the door and opened it, letting Fran into the house.

"Rasiel-senpai?" Fran, who had heard the commotion from outside, moved to Rasiel's side. He knelt down, reaching out to put his hand on the older man's shoulder. "Rasiel-senpai, do you need a doctor? I can call Master to take you to one."

Rasiel nodded, desperate for this pain to stop. He whimpered, knowing he needed medical attention right away - his head had already been injured in the car accident, and having fallen down the stairs would have only made it worse.

Bel leant against the now-closed front doors, his arms folded against his chest as he watched Fran pull a phone out of his pocket. He was silent as the boy made a call, not sure what he was supposed to do - he could see Rasiel seemed to be writhing worse with each passing minute, but he couldn't do anything other than sit there and watch him.

"Master's on his way." Fran slipped the phone back into his pocket, sitting by the stronger male. "He'll only be a minute or two."

Bel's obscured eyes narrowed as they watched Fran move to touch his brother. He hissed before he moved from the wall, shoving the younger away. He pulled Rasiel into his arms, glaring at the frog he hated so much.

"_Mine_," Bel snarled, tightening his hold on his brother. His expression softened when he heard Rasiel start to gag, leaning the older twin over so that he could throw up against the marble floor. "Stupid frog, he's _mine._"

Fran just shrugged as he walked to the door, checking if Mukuro had arrived yet. "Your brother." He opened the door, finding Mukuro stopping the car by the front of the house. "Master is here. Give Rasiel-senpai to Master."

"Don't tell me what to do, you little shit." Bel stood up and pushed past Fran. He ignored Mukuro when the younger male asked what had happened, instead pulling the passenger-side door open to sit Rasiel in the car.

Mukuro watched as Bel turned back to the house, taking over the job of buckling Rasiel in safely. He turned to Fran when he was done, noticing the younger was watching with emotionless eyes, standing on the doorstep of the house.

"You stay here, little one." Mukuro hurried back to the driver's side, worried greatly. "Keep an eye on Bel."

Fran nodded, waving to his guardian as Mukuro turned the car around. He walked back into the house, finding Bel standing at the foot of the stairwell, as if waiting for something.

"Bel-senpai?" Fran stepped over to the man, gathering the blond's attention.

"Aren't you going to clean up that mess, peasant?" Bel pointed to the mess of vomit by the doorway, his nose crinkling in disgust.

Fran just shrugged before he left to find a mop.

~~XX~~

Bel had been content sitting in the living room all day, playing video games. He was eating left-over fettucini from their dinner the previous night, Mink curled around his neck like usual.

Fran sat on the couch, reading a book. He was waiting impatiently for Mukuro to call him back and tell him what had happened, but so far it had been hours since the fall had happened.

"Fucking cocksucker!"

Fran blinked as he turned to look at Bel. The man was sitting on the ground with his back resting against the couch, slapping the bowl he had sitting in his lap away, spreading food all over the red carpet. Bel slammed the controller against the ground, still screaming obscenities.

"Piece of shit fucking whore!" Bel's rage didn't seem to subside - Fran was surprised Mink was still curled up around his shoulders. Then again, the poor animal was probably used to this kind of behaviour.

"Don't talk about yourself like that, senpai." Fran was calm as he put the book down, looking at the TV to see that Bel had lost a fight against an NPC. "You'll hurt your self-esteem - I'm sure you're a good whore."

Bel stood up, turning to glare down at Fran. He reached into his pocket, only to find he didn't have any knives on him today.

To compensate, the man crawled onto the couch, pinning Fran down beneath him. He hissed, a deadly tone in his voice, "The fuck did you just call me...?"

"A whore." Fran shrugged. "Am I not right in that assumption, Bel-senpai? You seem like a whore to me. And I _know _you suck dicks, senpai - you can't hide that from me."

A twisted grin crossed Bel's face at these words. "Frog, I've never sucked cock in my _life - _everyone _else _sucks _mine _for _me_."

"So you admit to being a whore, then?" Fran shrugged. "That's fine. Master never let me sleep with whores - he said I'd catch a disease."

"What are you trying to say?" Bel snarled, ready to strangle the boy - if that brat was calling him diseased...

"That I like whores, and I would have slept with some if Master didn't say no."

A strange frown crossed Bel's face at these words. Fran wasn't sure if it was one of sadness or hurt, but it didn't fit the young man's persona at all.

"Are you... saying..." Bel huffed before he got off Fran, crossing his arms stubbornly against his chest again. "Never mind."

"That I like _you_?" Fran shrugged, knowing what Bel was trying to ask. "I do."

"Liar..." Bel turned back to his controller, picking it up to start playing his game again. "That's a lie, and we _both _know it."

"I like you, senpai." Fran repeated again, getting off the couch to move over to the entertainment system before them. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now - same with Rasiel-senpai. We'd be somewhere else, not with _you_."

Bel didn't reply to this; he instead growled as Fran reached out towards his array of gaming consoles. "What are you doing, toad?"

"Playing with you." Fran grabbed a controller that looked just like the one Bel was playing with. He slipped it into the next port, uncurling the cord from around the controller as he moved to sit beside Bel.

Bel froze as the younger sat so close to him - he had never had anyone to play video games with before. Rasiel was often too busy around the house or in town to sit down and play with him, so never before had _any _of those alternate ports in the gaming consoles been used.

"Senpai?" Fran reached out with a wary finger, extending it towards Mink - he was hoping the animal was in a better mood today and, to his surprise, he was allowed to stroke the silky white fur. "Senpai, Mink didn't bite me today."

Bel just shrugged, finally snapping out of his stupor. He hit pause on the game before exiting what he was doing. Silently, for the time time in his life, he changed the setting to multi-player, finally learning what it was like to play with someone else.

Part of Bel wished, after an hour of teaching Fran how to play, Rasiel had found time to play with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Apologies for the late update; not only has our internet been down, we're going through a severe heatwave which knocked me off my feet for a while. Since I still don't feel one-hundred per cent, updates may be a tad delayed until the weather cools down.**

Just when Fran was starting to get good at versing Bel in video games, he had to drop his controller in favor of answering Mukuro's call. Bel shrugged when the younger asked for a few minutes, busying himself with stroking Mink's silk fur.

"City Morgue." Fran was emotionless as he waited for the blue-haired man to reply to him.

"Very funny, little one." Mukuro didn't sound amused.

"Master, what's the news?" Fran traced random patterns on his khaki shorts, remembering back to how bad Rasiel had looked this morning.

"His concussion is worse than the first one." Mukuro muttered something to someone in the background before he spoke again to Fran. "The doctor said he needs quiet and to rest for the day. He's going to stay at our house for the night so I can keep an eye on him."

"What am I doing with Bel-senpai?" The teal-haired boy glanced at the man beside him, wondering if the blond would try and slit his throat in his sleep without Rasiel there to stop him.

"Rasiel said to go out and buy dinner, and in the morning just give him a bowl of cereal. It will keep him content."

"Okay, Master." The boy wasn't entirely sure of how he was supposed to pull this off - he couldn't drive himself into town, and he was sure that if he tried to walk, Bel would just lock him out of the house.

"Call me back if anything happens." The blue-haired man ended the call, leaving Fran to do the same.

Bel turned to look at Fran, seemingly emotionless. "Did my brother die?"

Fran shook his head. "He's staying with Master for the night."

The blond licked his lips at these words, throwing the controller away as he reached out to grab teal hair. He yanked Fran closer to him, pulling the boy onto his lap.

"So then I can make the frog croak loudly again." Bel's mouth sucked against Fran's neck, moving down so that it eventually rested between the crook of the younger's neck and shoulder. He bit down viciously, drawing streams of blood which he lapped up greedily.

Fran moaned, feeling the familiar stirring in his groin. He reached down between their bodies, unzipping his shorts so that his arousal had room to breathe.

"You... would have fucked me regardless... if Rasiel-senpai was here..." Fran nibbled at Bel's earlobe, his hands moving back up to grip at the strong man's shoulders.

"Jill is an asshole," Bel muttered, searching for a new place to draw blood from. He felt Mink jump from his shoulders, but he didn't stop the animal. "He'd make me do it in my room if he were here... Fucking prude is uncomfortable around me and my lovers..."

The boy groaned as he felt a hand slide up his stomach, coming to caress his tiny nubs. He rocked his hips forward against Bel's stomach, wanting to get on with it already - unlike Bel, he was _very _inexperienced, and he _hated _waiting.

The blond pulled Fran's shorts from the boy's lithe legs next, raising a hand to slap against the younger's rear. He forced his teeth through the skin on Fran's chin as the teenager cried out at the abusive treatment. Bel's pants were just too tight for him, and the beautiful sounds the younger made only made it worse.

"Take my pants off," Bel hissed, grabbing another handful of teal hair as he pulled Fran's face down to his crotch. "Use your teeth."

Fran moaned as he felt a wave of pleasure wash over him at these words. He moved his teeth to the zipper, pulling it down slowly. The blond slipped a hand in past the hem of his pants as he watched this, stroking his balls; he couldn't wait until he could fuck the younger as hard as he wanted without anyone there to tell him to stop.

"Fucking sexy..." Bel squeezed himself as he helped Fran take his pants off. He tossed them away carelessly as he removed his own shirt, watching as Fran followed his example. "For a toad, you make the prince fucking horny..."

The blond pulled the younger back onto his lap as he assaulted the flat chest with his mouth, biting and sucking everywhere he could. He nibbled at hard nubs for a few seconds before he pushed Fran down, arching the younger's back dangerously.

"Suck me off, frog." Bel kept his long fingers tangled in teal locks as he held Fran down, giving the younger no choice but to obey - there really was no need to force him as Fran would have done it without being asked. "That's it... Yes, just like that..."

Fran could feel his lover biting at him again, long nails digging into his soft skin, but it didn't bother him - it only made him more passionate with need. He took Bel deep into his throat, bobbing his head quickly as he hummed. His fingers massaged Bel's sac, and for the briefest of seconds he slid the tip of his fingers over Bel's own entrance, wondering if the man had ever bottomed or so much as fingered himself.

The boy's guess was no, however, as Bel just tensed, only to relax when the fingers went back to places much more enjoyable.

"Don't fucking touch me there again, toad," Bel snarled, pushing on Fran's head to take him in deeper as punishment.

Fran sucked harder, moving his head faster along the pulsating length, knowing that the blond was about to come. He swallowed without problems this time, wiping at some leftover spittle mixed with semen that was running down his chin.

"Why not?" Fran questioned, reaching down to stroke his own arousal.

"Not your fucking business!" Bel growled. "Get your ass here!"

Fran did as told, not complaining as he was roughly manhandled and impaled without warning onto Bel's length. He cried out, his nails digging into his palms but, just like his first time, he didn't cry. He buried his face in Bel's chest as he felt the other begin to move, resting his now-bloodied palms against his lover's shoulders.

Fran was jostled as Bel thrust up and down into him, but he didn't mind - it felt so good, he couldn't help but pump himself in time. He moaned, nipping at the blond's shoulder.

"B-bel-senpai..." Fran cried out as he felt his spot being pummeled. "Bel-senpai... I-I..."

Bel grunted, becoming more aggressive in order to push Fran over the edge - he was a genius, but it didn't take his level of intelligence to work out that Fran liked being dominated.

Fran's vision became hazy as his cries became louder and louder until he was screaming at the top of his lungs, his second sex-induced orgasm even more intense than the first one.

"Little Froggy croaks very sexily," Bel said in a lustful voice. "The prince is very turned on."

"C-coming...!" Fran arched his back as he exploded all over their chests and stomachs. He whimpered as his body fell slack, having been rocked to his very core. He felt Bel wrap arms around him and hold him tight as he, too, emptied himself into the smaller body, supporting the boneless boy.

"Fuck..." Bel raised a hand to wipe at his sweaty face, leaning against the couch as Fran rested against him, panting. "Shit..."

Fran closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. "...Bel...senpai..."

Bel, who _hated _after-sex cuddling, pushed the boy off his body and onto the floor. He shivered when he felt Fran curl up beside him, the younger resting his head on Bel's thigh, feeling _extremely _uncomfortable with it.

"Bel-senpai...?" Fran, who was exhausted by now, found the strength to ask the man something that had been bothering him. "Why didn't you tell me why you didn't like it when I moved my hand to your ass?"

Bel shrugged before a crazed grin crossed his face. "You want to know, little frog? You really want to know?"

"Mmhmm..."

"I had an argument with one of my ex-boyfriends. Ushishishi~ He tried to make me go down on him, so I bit him. He hit me and tried to rape me - _tried, _being the keyword, frog - so I stabbed him~ I stabbed him over and over again until Jill came in and tried to take my knife~ So I stabbed Jill, too~ There was so much blood~ Ushishishi~"

Bel looked down, finding that Fran hadn't moved since he had last spoken. He caressed teal hair almost mockingly before he asked, "Does this scare you, little frog?"

"No." Fran was truthful as he spoke. "It doesn't scare me."

"Then what _does _it make you feel?" Bel's grin was gone, as if he had expected his story to scare the younger away for good.

Fran just shrugged. "I don't know. But it doesn't scare me."

"What if I tried to stab _you, _frog?" There was a darkness in Bel's voice that Fran hadn't heard before, but again, he wasn't scared. "Would you be scared, then?"

"No. I'm not scared of you, Bel-senpai."

"Why?" Bel demanded. "Why aren't you scared of me? Jill's scared of me - everyone _else _is scared of me! Why aren't _you _scared of me?"

"Because you're not scary to me, Bel-senpai." As if to emphasise his point, Fran curled up further against the man. "My Master is scarier than you when he's mad."

Bel humphed before he pushed Fran away. He didn't know why it made him uncomfortable to think that Fran didn't fear him - he was so used to others treating him as if he'd stab them for no reason - which in truth, he was capable of doing - he didn't think he'd ever find someone who wasn't scared of him.

"...The prince doesn't know what the stupid frog is playing at, but he _hates _your game!"

Fran watched as Bel stormed out of the room. _Game? I'm not playing anything, __senpai__. I'm not scared of you. ...The truth is... I think I'm actually starting to _love _you... I've never... loved someone like that before, so I don't know if what I'm feeling is lust for what we do together, or something more... But I just can't find it in myself to fear you, __Bel__-__senpai__... You're just someone who needs a friend, and someone to love and be loved by... _

_I can't fear someone who's scared of himself, __Bel__-__senpai__._

~~XX~~

Mukuro had been standing in the kitchen putting together lunch when his phone started ringing on the counter behind him. He turned around, checking the caller ID to find Fran's name.

"Hello, little one." Mukuro abandoned the pizza he had been decorating in favor of sitting at the table, wondering if something had happened to Fran.

"Master, I have a question for you." Fran sounded as emotionless as ever on the other end of the line. "How do I know if I love someone?"

"Hmm?" Mukuro blinked, surprised by these words. "Pardon?"

"How do I know if I love someone?" the younger repeated. "Bel-senpai and I were having sex, and I found out that one of his ex-lovers almost raped him. He told me he stabbed Jill and that other guy when it happened and then acted as if I was supposed to be scared of him and his story."

_Well, that's... quite a surprising thing to hear... _Mukuro was silent for a few seconds, still trying to take in what he had been told. "...Does it scare you, little one?"

"No, Master." The blue-haired man knew when Fran was lying, and right now the boy was telling the truth. "I don't know how it makes me feel. I kind of feel bad for Bel-senpai, and that's all I know."

"When you think about what he told you, do you feel different than usual?" Mukuro, the one who had raised Fran since the boy was seven, knew him better than Fran knew himself.

"Yes, Master. It's hard to explain. It's kind of like I want to help, but I don't know if I can. Does that make sense?"

"I understand. Have you kissed him?"

"No. He doesn't like any of that stuff. He doesn't even let me touch him after sex. I think he's scared."

"I think he is, too." Mukuro sighed, knowing the situation was delicate. "Do you _want _to touch him after sex? Or kiss him?"

"Mmm..." Fran made a thinking noise for a few seconds before he replied. "I want to touch him all the time and be close to him, Master. I don't know if I want to kiss him or not, though. Part of me does."

"What does your other part tell you?"

"That Bel-senpai would throw a bitch fit if I tried."

Mukuro laughed. "Kufufu~ Perhaps you need to think more on your feelings by yourself, little one. It sounds like you care deeply about him to me, but you're still unsure about your true feelings."

"Master, if I love him, how do I tell him?"

"Kufufu~ You're asking _me _how to tell him about your feelings? You just blurt everything out into the open without embarrassment, little one. Why is this different?"

"Because I might hurt Bel-senpai if I be myself." Fran - for the first time in _years _- sounded uncertain. "I don't want to hurt him, Master."

"Well, as much as I wish I could help you, little one, I'm not sure I'm the right person to go to."

Mukuro hated being unable to help Fran when the boy came to him for advice, but he would never forgive himself if he made things worse. "I think you'll know what to do better than me."

"Okay, Master. Thank you."

"It's okay, little one." Mukuro ended the call. He washed his hands in the basin to get rid of any germs he may have picked up from his phone before returning back to the pizza he was preparing for lunch.

"Mukuro...?" Rasiel called weakly from the living room.

The younger male left the kitchen to check on his guest, noticing that Rasiel was smiling weakly at him, despite the pain he was in.

"Was that Fran...?" the blond asked.

"Yes, it was." Mukuro reached out, caressing the older male's check gently. It had been a while since he had come across someone who made his heart speed up and his fingers itch to touch, exactly what was happening now. "I think your brother has an admirer."

Rasiel laughed weakly, lifting his hand to touch Mukuro's. He had never been touched by anyone but Bel before, but even his brother was cruel in his touches, making it more painful than gentle. The younger man made him shiver, the touch lingering on his over-sensitive nerves - he liked being touched by this man, and for the first time since he was a hormonal teenager, he found himself craving the touch of another, wondering what it would be like to have someone touch him sensually, in the way his twin was so accustomed to.

For the first time in _years, _Rasiel felt the need for sexual touch, whether it be by his hand or another's.


	15. Chapter 15

**Is it just me or is this chapter not up to standards? Maybe it's because I'm so tired. Oh, well. On a related note, I'm still trying to find somewhere to introduce the rest of the Varia/Vongola. **

To say that Fran was bored was an understatement. He wasn't sure of what time it was, only that it was past midnight and he couldn't sleep. It wasn't unusual for him to have trouble sleeping as he suffered from insomnia, usually why he slept so late into the day and had trouble getting up, but back at home, he had things to do. Here, he felt as if he shouldn't touch things without asking Bel or Rasiel. He wanted to go downstairs and watch TV for a while, but what if Bel came downstairs and got pissed off again for not having asked? He was tired, and he wasn't in the mood for the blond's bullshit.

_If only there was a TV in this room... _Fran knew it was a guestroom (why they'd have a guestroom, he wasn't sure as Rasiel had already confirmed the fact there was no one else in their lives), so it was reasonable there would only be a bed and a wardrobe in here.

Fran rolled onto his side, sighing before he got out of bed. He stood up, rubbing at his itching eyes. He wondered if Bel would be up and, if the man was, if he would be a bit more sociable than usual.

Wandering out of the room quietly, Fran tiptoed over to Bel's bedroom. He noticed the light streaming from beneath the door, so unless the blond slept with his light on, he must be awake.

"Bel-senpai...?" Fran knocked on the door, calling softly to the older male. "Bel-senpai, are you awake?"

From the other side of the door, Bel grunted. "What?"

Fran knew he should ask for entrance, but he was too tired to care about formalities tonight. He pushed the door open, stepping into the room. He found Bel sitting on his king-size bed with a laptop, typing away steadily at the keys.

"What are you doing awake, toad?" Bel took in the sight of Fran, not sure why the boy would still be awake at three in the morning. The bags beneath his eyes made the man wonder if Fran had even slept at all.

"What time is it...?" The younger sauntered towards the bed before he climbed onto it, laying next to Bel.

Bel hissed and moved away before he replied, "Three. Get back in your _own _bed."

The boy shook his head. "Can't I just lay here and watch you?"

The blond tensed before he snarled, "You creepy little shit..."

Teal eyes blinked in confusion before their owner registered what he had said. Fran shrugged. "I didn't mean it like that - I just want to watch what you're doing."

"I'm working." The younger twin felt weird at these words - none of his previous partners had ever taken an interest in what he did; it had all been sex, yelling, physical abuse and more sex between them. Why would a _frog _want to know what he was doing?

Fran yawned as he moved closer so that he could see what Bel was writing. He wasn't entirely sure of what the story was about, but knowing Bel, it probably consisted entirely of porn.

As if to prove his point, the skinny male glanced down at Bel's lap, noticing the large bulge straining to be free.

"Bel-senpai...?" Fran sighed, not waiting for Bel to reply - he instead reached out, unzipping the man's pants to take hold of the throbbing arousal.

Bel hissed and shifted his hips, not used to handjobs - he usually demanded a blowjob from his lovers, enjoying them more than someone else's hands. He shivered as he was pumped, not entirely sure of why this was happening - did Fran want more sex?

"Why are you doing this...?" Bel didn't try to stop the other. "Do you want to fuck?"

"No... I'm too tired for that..." Fran squeezed the shaft in his hand. "I just... wanted to do something nice for you..."

What was in it for Fran, Bel wondered. He had never had someone just spontaneously service him in a sexual manner without wanting something in return... What was the boy playing at?

Bel didn't think too much on it; he instead focused on the sensations the younger's hand was bringing him. He moaned softly, his first instinct to force Fran's mouth down around him, but he restrained himself - he could see how exhausted the other was; he was a lot of things, but he wasn't a rapist.

"Bel-senpai..." Fran twisted his wrist around, bringing the older male to the ultimate pleasure. He sighed and moved closer, his head resting again on Bel's thigh. "...Bel-senpai, has Rasiel-senpai ever read your books?"

"What?" Bel was surprised by these words - why the _fuck _would Fran want to know this? "Of course he has. He reads over my drafts for me."

"Can _I _read your books...?" Fran's eyes started slipping closed as he struggled to keep them open. His voice drifted off, eventually leaving him on the brink of sleep.

Bel sighed, unable to comprehend why this brat was so stubborn and clingy - what was the deal with pleasuring only _him, _anyway? He'd never been with anyone who cared more about _his _pleasure than their own.

The stronger man tried to push Fran away from him, but the teal-haired boy wasn't about to let go; fragile hands just tightened their hold on the black sweatpants Bel was wearing.

The blond tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of someone being so close to him as he picked up the laptop he had dropped on his bed. It was hard, but he found the more he typed and focused on his writing, the more he could ignore Fran's presence.

When the clock ticked over at five o'clock, Bel saved his work and shut the laptop down, placing it on the floor beside the bed. He went to stand up to turn the bedroom light off, only to be startled back to reality when Fran's grip on him tightened.

"Shit..." Bel had forgotten the younger had been in the bed with him. He looked down, ready to shove the other away from him, but the peaceful expression on Fran's otherwise emotionless face stopped him. There was a soft smile on Fran's face, his eyes closed ever-so-lightly.

"..." Bel was barely conscious of lifting a hand, using it to caress soft cheeks for a few seconds. When Fran nuzzled in closer to the hand, the blond's heart sped up - never before had anyone enjoyed his touches and moved closer for more. Even Rasiel was wary of the younger blond's hands, knowing what kind of pain they were capable of inflicting.

But this kid... This kid _really _didn't fear Bel or what he could do.

With a sigh, Bel left Fran where he was and ignored the bedroom light, laying down instead. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for sleep and, just when he was about to drift off, felt a warm body snuggle in against his chest.

Cracking an eye open, he found Fran nuzzling his face against the blond male's chest, his smile even bigger now. Bel was hesitant, but he eventually wrapped his arms around the younger, wanting to know what it felt like to finally let someone sleep with him - for multitudes of reason, Bel had never let any of his previous lovers share his bed for anything but sex.

But this... This felt _right. _


	16. Chapter 16

When Fran woke the next morning, it was to Bel shaking him. The boy cracked open an eye, looking up at the blond.

"Frogs shouldn't be sleeping with princes." Bel must have been awake for some time; his hair was wet as if he had been in the shower, and he had dressed into a black hoody with pants just as dark. "The frog didn't even wake up to make me breakfast. Useless slave. Jill always has breakfast ready before I even get out of bed."

Fran just shrugged, closing his eyes again. He was exhausted, and he _hated _early mornings. "Okay..."

"Get out of bed!" Bel shoved at the younger, trying to push Fran off the mattress. "I _demand _you to get out!"

"What's your problem, senpai...?" The teal-haired male didn't want to get out - he was so comfortable here. "Let sleeping frogs lie..."

"You're coming with me, frog." Bel grabbed the teenager, pulling him into his arms. He carried the now-struggling male over to his personal bathroom, kicking the door open.

"Bel-senpai!" Fran stuck his legs out, trying to stop the blond from throwing him carelessly into the bathroom. His feet pushed against the door frame, leading to an eventual push-and-shove between the two. "Bel-senpai, stop!"

"Frogs like water!" Bel argued. "That's your _home! _Or would you rather I throw you into the pond out back?"

"S-senpai!" Fran lost the scuffle as his feet gave way, leaving him to be tossed to the marble floor. He looked up when he heard the door slam behind him, wondering if Bel had a lock on the outside. "Senpai, I don't want a shower!"

"You're having a shower!" Bel called from somewhere in the bedroom. "Good frogs are clean frogs!"

"But, senpai, I haven't even got a change of clothes with me!" Fran shivered as Bel laughed his creepy laugh.

"Ushishishi~ Then the frog will have to borrow some of my clothing~"

Fran sighed, knowing he was getting nowhere with this. _I just hope he's not serious about making me wear his clothes..._

~~XX~~

Fran had been surprised when he had been ushered out of the house and into the conjoining garage not long after his shower; he had only been here with Rasiel, and that was to drive the older blond into town and back - was Bel expecting the same treatment or something...?

To the boy's happiness, he had at least gotten out of wearing

Bel's clothes - which the younger twin had seemed eager to force on him - and talked the blond into taking him back to his house to get changed. After explaining to both Mukuro and Rasiel that he was apparently being dragged somewhere against his will, he went back out to his host's car, only to be whisked off once again to somewhere unknown.

Bel's driving frightened Fran - and that was saying a lot. The blond did at _least _double the speed limit, wouldn't stop at red lights unless there was already a car stopped in front of him, and merged into traffic with what seemed like an inch between his car and the ones around him. Not to mention when he sped around corners, the boy _swore _he could feel the car slipping out of the blond's control.

It was no wonder Bel had recently had a car accident - even if said car accident technically hadn't been his fault.

"Where are we?" Fran undid his seatbelt as Bel turned the car off outside of an ordinary-looking home. His body language was as indifferent as ever, but he was relieved to be out of the car - it was a completely different experience driving with a maniac than someone like Mukuro who was _too _cautious.

"We're going to see my editor." Bel held the remote over his shoulder as he locked the sleek black BMW. "He's got an edited version of one of my stories to hand back to me."

Fran just shrugged as he followed Bel up the pathway, looking around at his surroundings. There wasn't much of interest, not even a garden - but the teal-haired boy was certain that lawn was _too _green to be natural. Did its caregiver feed it steroids or something?

"Are they even home?" Fran didn't notice a car anywhere that could imply the residents were here.

"Of course they are." Bel stopped by the front door, raising a slender finger to press the doorbell. "Can't you hear them screaming at each other?"

Fran listened closely. Now that Bel mentioned it...

The front door was yanked open seconds later, a head of long, silver hair greeting the two.

"Hello, Squalo, shishishi~" Bel stepped in without invitation, his voice almost as flat as Fran's.

"Hello, ma'am." Fran wasn't sure if he was talking to a male or female, but he reasoned that no man would ever have long hair like that - _this _person's hair fell down to his thighs.

"Voi!" A large hand thumped Fran on top of the head, dark eyes narrowing at the boy. "You little fucking shit! Bel, who the fuck is he?!"

Bel just shrugged. "A frog I plucked out the pond."

The man - Fran knew it was a man as he had a very masculine voice, despite the screaming - shot the boy a filthy glare before he stalked down the entrance hall, walking into a room on their left.

"Come, Frog." Bel followed after the taller male.

Fran wondered if Bel and the editor were friends. Rasiel had said there was no one else in their lives, and Bel's interactions with everyone else seemed to prove this theory, and the boy pondered the possibility of the blond's editor being nothing but a means to an end.

"Is he your friend?" Fran looked up at the blond male he was walking beside.

Bel looked down at Fran, shaking his head without hesitation. "Nope~ He's just my editor. I don't _let _people be my friend."

Fran hated to hear this, knowing that everybody needed a friend - hell, even _Mukuro_had friends. Fran... Well, Fran had people he knew, and who he didn't mind stopping on the street to talk to if they saw each other, but didn't actually go out of his way to be with.

Bel needed a friend. It was as simple as that.

"You're not looking like a sulking little bitch today."

Fran looked to the couch across from him as he heard an unfamiliar voice. He noticed the room they had stepped into was the living room, and the couch against the wall directly opposite them had two other people sitting on it, looking at them - one had dark hair that fell into his eyes and scars covering his face, the other looked like a...

Well, Fran wasn't sure what to make of the other one, except that his ideas of fashion were... _extreme, _to say the least.

"Did Squalo not suck your cock for you today, Xanxus?" Bel seemed as bitter as ever as he replied to this accusation.

"Fucking trash," the dark-haired man snarled. He got to his feet, approaching the two younger males with a menacing glare. "At least I haven't had to resort to my hand for the past fucking year."

Bel's bottom lip jutted out as the... _extreme_-styled... _person _came running up to them, getting in between the bickering males.

"Now, now, you two, no fighting!" Fran was sure that was a guy, but he could be wrong. "Apologise to each other!"

"Fuck off, Luss!" The tan male shoved at Bel, a sneer crossing his face. "The 'prince' trash should be the one on his knees sucking me off."

"Xanxus!" The male - Luss, Fran guessed - sounded horrified. "Xanxus, you _have _a _boyfriend!_"

"Like that'd stop the piece of shit - he's done worse things." Xanxus turned around, heading back to his spot on the couch.

Fran looked up at Bel, noticing the grimace the blond wore. He blinked when the man spoke, in a voice laced with hurt.

"In all my relationships, I never once cheated - it was _everyone else _who cheated on _me_."

"Bel-senpai?" Fran reached out, putting his much smaller hands over Bel's clenched one. He didn't flinch when he felt a piercing gaze fall on him, instead stepping closer. "Bel-senpai, you didn't deserve that."

Bel didn't know what to say - never before had anyone ever said something like that to him. The only one who had ever come _close _to defending him was Rasiel, but Bel had always felt the older twin only did that out of obligation of being the big brother.

The feel of soft hands on his calloused ones was soothing, Bel found, and he made no attempt to shove at the younger. Instead, he lead Fran through the living room and into the dining room connected to the back of the house.

Squalo was sitting at the kitchen table, a stack of paper resting by his side. The man had no doubt heard the commotion from the living room, but he didn't comment on it. He instead slid the papers towards the younger male, his dark eyes watching Bel.

"I didn't edit much." Squalo's voice was gruff, Fran thought. "I've printed out the pages I've made changes to and numbered them for reference."

Bel shrugged, taking the papers silently. Fran guessed the blond was still bothered by what had been said. The teal-haired male watched as his lover stood up to leave without another word, only to be stopped as his editor spoke again.

"As for what bitch-face in there said..." Squalo stood up as well, moving close enough to pat silky blond hair, "...you know not to listen to him. You're good - for a brat."

Bel shrugged again, clutching the papers close to him. He hated his editor and he hated his editor's boyfriend more. Well... Squalo wasn't _too _bad - he wasn't the one who always made lewd comments to him and put him down every time he came over. The blond felt uncomfortable around Xanxus, knowing that, despite what he had done in his life, Xanxus was worse.

"Let's go, Froggy..."

Fran didn't like the way Bel sounded depressed, but he left the older male alone. He instead followed Bel back through the house, sparing one last glance at Squalo and Xanxus as he passed them individually. Xanxus just glared at them as they left, but not before he called out after them, "Has the 'prince' trash resorted to raping little kids now?"

Fran felt sick at those words, but apparently the effect they had on him was nothing compared to Bel; the blond threw his papers to the floor, snarling as he kicked at the wall and then eventually punching through the glass panels in the door frame, cutting his hand open.

The boy stilled as he watched Bel storm out of the house, not knowing what to think. He leant down, gathering the paper the blond had abandoned before hurrying out of the house in case Bel drove off without him.

Bel kicked his car door before he ripped the door open, letting himself fall into the driver's seat. Fran sat in the passenger's side, carefully placing the paper down on the floor beneath his feet. He looked at Bel, finding the man chewing his nails as he stared out of the windshield, apparently deep in thought.

"Bel-senpai...?" Fran reached out across the car, the tips of his fingers brushing against Bel's jacket. He didn't recoil as Bel flinched, instead remaining where he was. "Bel-senpai, what they said..."

"That's nothing compared to what they say..." Bel shrugged as he slipped the keys into the ignition. "Squalo is okay, but Xanxus... Fuck, I want to go back in there and tear him to pieces... I hate him so fucking much..."

"Can you get a new editor?" Fran suggested, not used to people venting their emotions on him.

Bel shook his head as he slammed his foot down on the accelerator, not even checking if anything was coming, much less indicate. "Nope."

"Well... What do they usually say...?"

"Xanxus hits on me whenever Squalo isn't around, and then treats me as if I'm the reason all my previous relationships went to hell... Makes me feel worthless..."

_No wonder he has trouble trusting people... _Fran looked at his lap for a few seconds before he replied, "Bel-senpai isn't worthless. He just needs to find someone he can trust."

The blond snorted at the suggestion. "I _don't _trust people, frog..."

"But... Wouldn't telling me these things mean you trust _me, _at least a bit...? I bet you don't open up to Rasiel-senpai."

Bel just shrugged, knowing Fran was right. "At least you're not trying to hug me and say sappy things like in those horrible chick flicks. Fucking Jill and his chick flick moments..."

"Does senpai _want _a hug?" Teal eyes searched for obscured ones, arms opening as if he was genuinely offering. He noticed Bel tense, but he didn't pull back. "Hugs are nice, senpai. Master used to give me hugs all the time when I was little."

"I don't want a fucking hug," Bel spat. "Hugs are for girls."

"Ouch, senpai - I must be a girl if that's true." Fran shrugged, dropping his arms back to his sides. "Has Bel-senpai ever had a hug?"

"Only Jill has ever tried to hug me, and nine times out of ten he gets a knife in his gut for attempting to touch me."

"Don't be so sensitive." Fran glanced in the rear-view mirror, checking for anyone behind them. He reached out, grabbing the handbrake and pulling it up as hard as he could. The wheels slammed to a halt, sending the car into a skidding stop.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Bel roared trying to stop the car from spinning out on him. He flinched as a teal blur lunged at him from the side, and his first instinct was to hit, punch, get whatever the fuck it was away from him.

Fran didn't care for the abuse - all that mattered was he had managed to wrap his arms tightly around Bel, hugging him tight. The blond only struggled for a few minutes before he gave in, resting his head against Fran's shoulder.

The boy moved a hand to caress blond hair as he held Bel, feeling the man's upper body heave with emotion he must have been holding in for a lifetime.

"It's okay, senpai..." Fran whispered. "It's okay... I'm your friend, Bel-senpai. I'm your friend, even if you don't want one."

Slowly, ever so slowly, long arms tangled around Fran's body, pulling the boy onto his lap. Bel didn't care that the front of his car had slid into the oncoming lane - all that mattered was he had finally gotten what he wanted most in life but was too afraid to accept - love and comfort.


	17. Chapter 17

**I had to re-write this entire chapter four times before I could settle with it. I tried one approach, didn't like it, tried another, hated it, changed everything around completely and found it worse - and this I'm still not one-hundred happy with it. **

When Bel stopped his car out the front of Fran's home, he had no intention of getting out of the car - but Fran seemed to have different plans.

"You should come in, Bel-senpai." Fran seemed as emotionless as ever as he spoke. "You can have lunch with us."

Bel shrugged. "I'm just getting Jill and then going home."

"Yeah, but he'll probably already be eating, senpai. Master always has lunch done by now." Fran reached out, grabbing the stronger male's hand as if he was going to try and pull him to the other side of the car and out the door.

The blond pulled his hand back to his body, hissing as he did so. "Don't just touch the prince so freely, peasant."

"Whatever, fake-prince. Just get out of the car."

Bel, knowing Fran wasn't going to let up, grumbled as he opened the car door and stepped out. He waited until Fran closed his door before he locked the car, grudgingly following the younger through the front gate and down the path.

Bel wasn't used to entering houses that weren't his - in fact, the only other house he had been in ever since he and Rasiel ran away from their last foster family over ten years ago was Squalo's, and that was only ever briefly to go over his work.

The writer felt weird about being so close to Fran's home - he didn't feel comfortable here, like he wasn't safe; the only thing that kept him from turning back around and getting in his car to drive home was the fact that he knew he could overpower Fran if something happened. He wasn't too sure about Mukuro, but he believed he had the advantage strength-wise, even if he was smaller than the blue-haired man.

"Bel-senpai shouldn't be so tense." Fran, who was much more observant than people realised, opened the front door, holding it open for Bel. "Bel-senpai is safe here."

The blond was hesitant to step into the unfamiliar home but, when Fran started tugging on his black hoody again, he scowled as he entered the house. The front entrance hall was long, a few rooms branching off to the sides. There weren't any decorations in the entrance hall, only a shoe rack which Fran was now using as he slipped his shoes off to walk barefoot through the house.

Bel did the same, leaving his huge black boots by the rack before he followed Fran into the first room on the right. It looked like a living room, if the couch, TV, and bookshelves scattered around the small room meant anything. He was so used to his spacious mansion, he felt hideously out-of-place in this house that seemed to be smaller than his _bedroom. _

Fran didn't seem to be bothered by how small his home was, instead walking past the coffee table and couch that rested in the middle of the room to enter an archway in the back wall. Bel followed curiously, wondering where his brother was.

"Yo." Fran stepped into the small kitchen, finding Mukuro and Rasiel standing at the stove together as the younger male cooked something. There wasn't much room in the kitchen for two people, let alone three, so when Bel stepped by his side, it felt very crowded to the boy. "Is lunch ready, Master?"

"Almost." Mukuro turned to glance over his shoulder at the newcomers. "Can you set the table, please?"

Fran nodded, doing as he was instructed. He moved to the cutlery drawer across from Mukuro, grabbing enough for everyone - he wasn't entirely sure of what Mukuro was cooking, so he thought he had better grab spoons, knives _and _forks.

"Fran."

The boy looked up as Rasiel called his name. He approached the blond man, looking up at him. "Yeah?"

The older twin was quiet as he spoke, as if he was trying to keep his words from Bel. "For future reference, Bel can't have knives. He's dangerous with them. Also, we won't need any for lunch, so you can put them back."

Fran shrugged, doing as he was told. He wasn't surprised Bel was on cutlery-restriction, but it also made him wonder why the kitchen at the twins' home hadn't been Bel-proofed - no wonder the crazy blond always seemed to threaten to stab him on a daily basis.

Bel just stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching as Mukuro and Rasiel talked softly amongst themselves. Part of him wished he could be included in the conversation, but the other half told him he wouldn't be appreciated enough _to _to addressed anyway, even if he _did _join in.

"Brother, help Fran set the table." Rasiel had turned to look at his brother, a relaxed smile on his face.

Bel shook his head, stomping his foot as he refused. "That's _peasant _work!"

"You are a guest in this house, Bel. Your host is about to feed you, so you should show _respect_ towards his hospitality." Turning back to Mukuro, the older twin said, "I'm sorry about Bel's behaviour; he's not used to being a guest in someone else's home."

"It's fine." Mukuro stirred at the pot of noodles he had on the stove. "Fran can handle it."

"The meat's done." Rasiel put a lid on top of the pan he had handling, letting the sauce he had been cooking for the spaghetti simmer. "When the noodles are done, tip some of the water into the sauce."

Mukuro's eyes glinted curiously at these words. "I never thought to do that."

Bel, used to always having attention when he wanted it, stomped his foot again as Rasiel turned back to Mukuro, hating to be ignored. "Jill, pay attention to me!"

For once, the older twin ignored his brother, refusing to give in to the younger's childish attitude - he knew he had to stop babying Bel now before it became impossible for the smaller blond to change.

"Jill!" Bel shouted, kicking at the counter he was standing next to - he wanted his brother's attention and he'd do whatever it took to get it.

"Bel!" Rasiel snapped, turning to shoot his twin an angry glare. "Shut up and sit down! You're acting like a child! Apologise to your host!"

Bel just glared back in silence, unused to his brother talking to him like this - the older male was usually always so calm and patient with him, Bel had grown used to being able to walk all over Rasiel.

"Bel-senpai, you should sit while they serve lunch." Fran was already sitting at the small table tucked away in the back corner away from the main food preparation area. He turned around to open the window he was sitting in front of, knowing that he could eat any minute now.

Bel just pouted as he did what the younger told him, refusing to apologise to Mukuro for kicking his property. He took the seat next to Fran, putting his elbow on the table as he rested his cheek in his hand.

"Can you stay for a bit longer after lunch?" Fran questioned, looking up at Bel.

"What? Why would I?" Bel tensed again at these words, feeling safe only in the comfort of his own home - he had been in so many abusive foster homes when he was younger, he was finding it hard to trust even Fran not to hurt him if he stuck around.

"Because I've never had a friend at my home before." Fran shrugged. "It's okay if you don't want to."

Bel didn't reply; he merely looked up as footsteps approached the table, accompanied by the soft pang of Rasiel's crutch. The older twin sat across from his brother, and Mukuro placed a bowl down in front of him and the empty space next to the older blond where the blue-haired man was going to sit.

Bel instinctively reached out to snatch it from the stronger blond, but Rasiel had seen him coming and scooped the bowl up out of his reach.

"You'll get yours." Rasiel could only sigh as his brother instead stole Mukuro's bowl, wishing he had more control over his twin. "Give it back, Bel. It's not yours."

"It's okay," Mukuro called as he went to get the last two bowls. "He can have it."

"Say thank you, Bel." Rasiel took a deep breath to calm himself when the younger ignored him. "Bel."

The slightly smaller blond just curled around his bowl protectively, glaring at his brother. This irked Rasiel greatly, hating that his twin was so disrespectful to someone so kind.

Grabbing the crutch he had leant against the wall behind them, Rasiel lifted it above the table, whacking Bel over the head with it.

Bel snarled as he got to his feet, spitting hateful words at his sibling. He didn't wait for a reply; he just took his food and moved to the living room, ignoring Rasiel as the other tried to call him back to the table.

"I'm so very sorry about my brother..." Rasiel ducked his head, poking at his food. "He just isn't used to company - he's never had to learn manners before."

"It's alright." Mukuro slipped a hand under the table, squeezing the older male's leg soothingly. "You tried."

Fran noticed the odd behaviour between the two, but he didn't comment on it - he instead focused on eating his lunch so that he could go check on Bel.

~~XX~~

Bel was sitting out in the living room as he ate his lunch slowly, muttering under his breath in between bites. He hated how his brother was being so inconsiderate when he had already had a shit day - he didn't see the point in being nice and polite to someone he didn't know very well, knowing that behind those smiles and kind words, the blue-haired man was probably as cruel as the men who had beat him within an inch of his life in his childhood.

"Bel-senpai?"

The blond looked over his shoulder as he heard Fran approaching him. He didn't reply; he just glared down at his food.

Fran sat next to the man, knowing that Bel must be bothered about how Rasiel was treating him. "Are you mad at Rasiel-senpai?"

"I _hate _him." Bel stabbed his spaghetti with the fork viciously. "He always treats me like shit..."

"Bel-senpai just needs to learn that Rasiel-senpai loves him." Fran shrugged. "Bel-senpai has trust issues."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Bel drawled sarcastically.

"What's obvious? That your brother loves you or you have trust issues?"

"Shut up and turn the TV on, frog..."

Fran grabbed the remote from the coffee table, flicking said TV on. Bel didn't seem to care what they watched as long as the TV was on.

"Hey, senpai?" Fran turned to look at the older male after a few minutes of silence. "You're my best friend, senpai."

Bel scoffed, not wanting Fran to know just how much of an impact those words had on him - he couldn't explain it, but it made his stomach hurt to hear someone refer to him as a 'friend'.

"Bet I'm the _only _one you _have_." The blond lifted his lunch to his lips as he ate, rolling his eyes behind obscuring bangs.

"Yup. Pretty much - otherwise there's no way I'd consider you as my _best _friend."

"Shut up before I stab you with my fork, frog." Bel raised his fork in a threatening manner, his usual crazed grin crossing his face.

"Does Rasiel-senpai need to cut you off from the forks, too, senpai? Soon you'll have to cut through meat with a spoon at this rate."

"Shut up - I'll find a way to hack your limbs off one-by-one with a spoon if I have to."

"What _do _you lay in bed thinking about at night, senpai?"

"Things little frogs shouldn't know about... Ushishishi~"

"Weird fake-prince."

"Slimy frog."

Fran couldn't help but crack a smile - Bel was so fun to annoy.


End file.
